<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Dots by TedizStalker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698714">Red Dots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedizStalker/pseuds/TedizStalker'>TedizStalker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Between CSR and Bx:E [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bx: Execute (OFF Fangame), C/S/R (OFF Fangame)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional tags will be added, Between C/S/R and Bx: Execute, Corruption in Progress, Ghost has no shame, Huaso breaks the 4th Wall, M/M, Mature due to Ghost's unrestrained obscenities, Purification in Progress, Ratings will change later down the line, Starting with that scene in Bx: E, then again Huaso is shameless until the goggles come off, tw; blood tears, tw; mild descriptions of violence, tw; vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:28:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedizStalker/pseuds/TedizStalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The pickaxe struck the wall.</p><p>Self-ostracized for his disease, ill gotten against choice, Elsen #48276 keeps to himself in a tunnel dug by himself in the mines of Damien, Zone 1.<br/>It seems as though he is destined to remain stuck in this dead end job, and aside from the occasional danger, he wouldn't have it any other way.</p><p>That is, until a foul mouthed, yet honest, dead Purifier crashes into his room.</p><p>Events that occurred between the end of Continue Stop Rise, but well before Bx: Execute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ghost Batter/Huaso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Between CSR and Bx:E [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Twelve against Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The pickaxe struck the wall.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s the same vicious cycle. All the same. It has been since Elsen #48276 filled out his consensus and settled in the mines of Damien, Zone 1. Every now and then, a fellow worker would get sick somehow, and he would have to knock the poor bastard out, drag him deep into a tunnel he’s been digging to devour the body in peace. Burning it wasn’t an option as it produced contaminated sugar. He would do all this without getting the Zone’s Guardian involved.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every now and then, a purifier would attempt to pass through. #48276 would attempt to discourage them to continue. If a conversation isn’t enough, then a confrontation it is. His burnt claws, as pristine as fresh sugar, turning black before leaving deep gash wounds. Wounds that would not heal, wounds that would fester and make the purifier sick.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In a pinch, he would cut the strings between the purifier and the Puppeteer, leaving the former completely catatonic. At one point, he was convinced he had become a natural purifier magnet, seeing as they often mistook him for the big bad of this Zone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>#48276 gained an infamous reputation while working in the mines, often keeping to himself and away from others within breathing space. Dedan rarely saw him, and aside from the occasional worker disappearing, there was nary a complaint.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pickaxe struck the wall again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Every day it was monotonous. But ever since arriving, he found that his newfound condition brought with him a small handful of nifty skills. Such as opening pocket tunnels to traverse between files, and explore the conditions of those files beyond his own. He made sure he wasn’t going to be missed before making a tunnel and taking some time away from work to enjoy and relax a little. Riding the rollercoaster, or skydiving after jumping off the Bismark library in Zone 2 was a few to name.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It would have been awesome if he was able to go for a skydive down the chimneys in Vesper, but that doesn’t exist in his home file anymore. Not since…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pickaxe struck the wall again.</em>
</p><p><em>While nobody would dare coexist in the same tunnel as he was, apparently he was on close watch since he had vanished at a time that a good worker like #48276 was needed. But he didn’t work</em> too <em>hard that the other inhabitants in the mine would start slacking off. No, that will not do.</em></p><p>
  <em>The pickaxe struck the wall again. A crumble, as the smoke packed inside began to hiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>#48276 sighed, taking a short breather, before grabbing a bottle and collecting the smoke. He did this with three other bottles before the gas pocket hissed no more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A few steps down the tunnel and he would begin again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pickaxe struck the wall, leaving a new mark of damage.</em>
</p><p>--</p><p>Huaso helplessly sighed, feeling the weight of a repeated cycle starting to wear on his shoulders. Then, just as he craned his head to look out the door right behind him, echoes started to light up his poor vision as the sound of punches could be heard down the tunnel. Followed shortly by cuss words. He knew only of one person who would string a slew of words on a <em>really</em> bad day, but it definitely did not sound like him.</p><p>A bang, and something flew through the door. Huaso had half the mind to step aside as a being slammed into the wall. How peculiar… it almost looked like a spectre, pesky nuisance that bother and annoy the inhabitants to no end. But its essence held the distinct smell of a purifier. Namely, the one that walks around in striped pajamas, as one purring elderly cat would put it.</p><p>And last he checked, spectres don’t have strong arms to throw punches with.</p><p>Before Huaso could form a plan on what to do with this one, the purifier opened his eyes. If he could call them that, as it was nothing more than hollowed sockets. “Fucking ow…”</p><p>Okay, that kind of language was ill-tolerated here. Huaso puts his hands on his hips, watching as the other sits up.</p><p>“The fuck you looking at, asbestos flaking moleman on a dead-end job with fuck all better to do?” the dead purifier quipped.</p><p>“Watch yer tongue! An’ look at what <em>you</em> did!” Huaso snaps back, pointing to the dent in the wall. An impact greater than this could have complications, especially one where it would be possible for the plastic to pour in and flood the mines.</p><p>The purifier looked at the dent, then closed his eyes in shame as he looked away. Okay, so maybe he was at fault for this. But it was just a group of common spectres, nothing he couldn’t handle!</p><p>Disgruntled about the new company, Huaso picked up his pickaxe and went right back to work. This smoke pocket is deep, but he can hear it. It will be a while before he could reach it.</p><p>The pickaxe strikes the wall.<br/>But it also seems like the purifier isn’t going away. He ignored the other’s presence for now, seeing as he’s quietly sitting there. Probably trying to get his bearings after being thrown through the entryway like that.</p><p>The sound of the pickaxe hitting the wall barely made any attempt to mingle with the same sounds coming down the tunnel, where other inhabitants were toiling away at their jobs.</p><p><em>‘This weirdo really does like keeping to himself, huh?’</em> Ghost thought, before turning around and looking at the dent. He clenched a fist and gently punched the wall, holding it there for a second before pulling back. That must have been one hard slam dunk to leave an impact.</p><p>It didn’t take long for his mind to wander back over to the only inhabitant in this room, picking away at the wall. And being rather autonomous about it. He certainly didn’t look like the others; with flaking skin, some of which had exposed dry muscle and bone in small patches, namely around the face and neck from what he can see; goggles, but the subtle smell from them told Ghost that they might not be red tinted lens; a pair of grey overalls on top of the standard Elsen uniform, being a white shirt and black tie; a miner’s hat with a black band, holding a headlamp in place; burnt claws that, for some reason, look white instead of black. If Ghost had to guess by the smell, this inhabitant is already a Valzong Burnt, but his head was still in one piece, for lack of better description. The ring decoration that usually accompanies the Valzong Burnt appears absent, but it’s definitely hiding.</p><p>And didn’t those fuckers usually pop up around Bismark?</p><p>Ghost closed his eyes, and maybe a part of him regrets it. How long was he staring at the other’s lower back that the image was burned behind his eyelids? It’s a nice image, but the inhabitant did seem grumpy when he addressed the dent in the wall. Now would not be a good time to run his mouth on his honest opinions.</p><p>Mild echo waves to his right told Huaso to look over his shoulder at Ghost, whom quickly looked away. What’s up with him? <em> Why </em> is he still around? He raised a brow, taking a moment to properly look at the dead purifier. Although, in order to do that, he had to tap a steel capped boot to get a constant ping on his appearance. He looks nothing like a spectre; if anything, he seems to resemble more of a Batter. Class Purifier, Grade… What is his Grade? Worm? A worm off a string? A moth?<br/>“Say, uh… what’s ya Grade?”</p><p>“Huh?” Ghost looked at the other. When did he stop working?</p><p>Before he could answer with something humorous, or stupid perhaps, the sound of malleable metal splitting from the ceiling went off. It was all in quick succession; without thinking, Ghost launched himself from his position and pushed the inhabitant away from the oncoming slab of metal.</p><p>Huaso grunted, blinking after he sat up from being shoved out of the way. That slab landed on Ghost alright, with his hands and tail sticking out on opposite ends. For a moment, he wasn’t sure if the purifier survived that. Although it didn’t look like he fell into a Coma from that either.<br/>Echoes coming right from the slab lit up his vision, and before he could determine what was going on, Ghost phased his head through the metal. He looked unharmed, even beaming to show he was still doing fine. A subtle sigh of relief came from Huaso, as well as a small grin.</p><p>That happy moment didn’t last, because it seemed as though Ghost forgot how to phase again, and needed help getting his head unstuck from the slab. As they worked on it, he would not stop with his string of obscenities, even ignoring the miner reprimanding him.</p><p>~~</p><p>“So what’s your name again?”</p><p>“Huaso, or Elsen #48276.” Huaso replied, smiling as he struck the wall again, “And you?”</p><p>“Ghost ‘Fucking Stop’ Batter. Or just Ghost will do fine.”</p><p>It was after hours, and according to the lack of distant pickaxes hitting the walls in the mines, the other inhabitants had already clocked out and left for the night, but here Huaso was still working. Ghost hadn’t left either, instead opting to stick around the other, making small conversation every now and then. There was a weird kind of appeal to the smoke miner that he couldn’t quite put his finger on.</p><p>“Wait, hold the fuck up. What did you say your Class and Grade were, again?”</p><p>“Class Harbringer, Grade Pestilence.” Huaso responds, still focused on the job, “A man in a frog mask told me so before I left Vesper. Don’ go there, by the way. It’s as good as gone.”</p><p>“Right, noted.” Ghost replied, settling back against the wall more. It was then that his mind wandered off to the thought of food. But he did not look forward to going home and finding the pantry and fridge empty thanks to his younger brother.<br/>“I’m hungry…” he had not meant to complain out loud, “How much longer do you work for?”</p><p>“As long as I can. It’s not as though I can sleep. But yer right.” he sets the mining tool down, going over to his bag by the wall and sitting by it, “We’re well overdue for dinner.” The smell of fresh meat very quickly replaced the smell of metal and smoke.</p><p>Was it safe to start a small campfire in the mines? Huaso didn’t seem to care as the few clumps of scrap metal were lit, another furnished piece of metal made in the form of a grated skillet rested on top of the flames, and the fresh piece of meat was laid on top of that.</p><p>Ghost couldn’t help but crawl his way over, swallowing the saliva build up in his mouth. Already it smells good. “You know, it would go good with some seasoning.”</p><p>“What’s that?” Huaso asked, glancing at the other before returning his attention to the food cooking at hand.</p><p>Right, Huaso probably never left the files like he and his brothers did. So Ghost went on to explain. Some came from plants, some came from thoroughly ground up food, sometimes it was simply salt.</p><p>“I’ll try that, first chance I git.” he smiles, turning the piece of meat over. The first side that is cooked already looked scrumptious. After a bit of digging in the bag he pulls out a plastic plate, sliding the meat that was ready to go without touching it with his bare… claws? Yeah, more or less. “Here.” he says, handing it over to the purifier.</p><p>“Are… are you sure?” Ghost had been watching the meat cook so well he didn’t know it was for him.</p><p>“Ya said you were hungry.” the sickly looking Elsen chuckles. Once Ghost took the plate to start digging in, he pulled out another slab and lay it on the skillet.</p><p>“Now this, this is some good grub. Could you tell me how you hit that nail on the head?”</p><p>“Lots of practice. If ya know how ya like it, then it pays off t’ pay attention on how ya like it done each time.”</p><p>While Huaso waited for his meal to be done cooking the two began to chat some more. What Ghost had been doing in the meantime, travelling with his younger brothers, keeping Bad from misbehaving too much, tried getting a reaction from Batter, stopping Epsilon from going overboard with Heaven, and photos. Lots and lots of photos. When Ghost was done eating his piece of steak, he scooted closer to show off these photos.</p><p>Unfortunately, he failed to realize that Huaso couldn’t see well, but at least he was able to describe what was on each shot. With some explanations on what happened, Huaso would chuckle every now and then.</p><p>“And that’s why my younger brother who thinks he’s a swan got slugged in this photo. Asshole should’ve kept the bunny ears to himself.”</p><p>“Sounds like a pain.”</p><p>“Huaso, you have no fucking idea. It’s why I’m here and not over there.”</p><p>“Did somethin’ happen at home?”</p><p>“He wouldn’t do the shopping again, despite being the reason why there’s next to nothing left to eat. A sock to the jaw won’t get him to move either. He expects me to get out there, punch some shit up, come back with the color of the credits and restock the pantry. I’m fucking sick and tired of this same old fucking song and dance. Fuck that noise.”</p><p>“Ghost, ya runnin’ yer mouth again.”</p><p>“Yeah? Get used to it, I’ve come up with worse. Grub was good though…” and thank fuck Bad wasn’t around to hog it all. “So, besides mining, what do you do?”</p><p>“Well, I fight off spectres for one. They git on my nerves, they git in the way, an’ send the other block headed nerds in a tizzy panic. Burnt nerds are the last thing this mine needs to git the guardian’s attention.” he pauses as he takes a bite, savoring the taste before swallowing and resumes his chatter, “When I can find time off, I like t’ visit Bismark. Ya would know it as Zone 2. The rollercoaster is fun an’ all, but there’s a special thrill to skydivin’.”</p><p>“You don’t come off to me as the type of person to skydive.”</p><p>“It’s better than obnoxious safety measures.”</p><p>An echoing flicker to his right got the miner to go silent. Ghost saw them too. The mob of common specters he was having trouble with earlier were back. All of them snickering, curious, hostile.</p><p>Impure.</p><p>“Hold that thought.” Ghost was up off the floor, fists clenched, “HEY FUCKERS? DID YOU MISS ME AND MY HANDS?” he hollers, tail twitching just as the phantoms made their advance at his words, “WELL, YOU’RE GONNA CATCH <em> THESE!</em>”</p><p>With the action right in front of him, Huaso couldn’t miss the echolocation. It was amazing watching the other take out one in a single punch. Man… the bastards didn’t stand a chance. There was no way in Hell that Ghost will make the same mistake twice. With four spectres down, the inhabitant was quick to get on his feet as one managed to slip past him.</p><p>“How many times must I tell you, ya gutless mongrels? Git. Off. <em> Mah. </em><b><em>TURF</em></b><em>.</em>” Huaso grits out, the head of a shovel slamming down on the spectre that got too close to him.</p><p>The sound of blunt trauma did distract Ghost for a second. So the inhabitant can fight back after all? <em>‘Neat!’</em></p><p>Before he could relax, several more common spectres began to show up.</p><p>“Oh, that’s <em> fucking perfect! </em> Twelve against two? BRING IT ON, FUCKERS, YOU’RE ALL OUTMATCHED!”</p><p>The rest of the progress went with only one hitch. One of the spooks got a low blow on the miner, causing him to lose his shovel. Which is when he resorted to using his claws.<br/>With only two left, Ghost went in for a punch to one spectre, while Huaso lunged at the other with his claw tips turning black. The resulting collision evidently found the two tumbling to the ground. At least the last of the spectres were Purified, or Corrupted, but it took a dizzying moment for both of them to realize what is going on.</p><p>Okay, this was awkward.</p><p>On his back, with the purifier resting on top of him, Huaso really couldn’t tap his foot. Nor did he feel comfortable clicking his tongue right in front of the other’s face. And who knows how Ghost would take to having high beams from his head lamp shining into his eye sockets.</p><p>“Uh… hi.”</p><p>From that word alone, he could tell the other was grinning. Not at all exhausted from exterminating the Spectres earlier. “You smell like strawberries.”</p><p>“What?”<br/>Before any of that sunk in, he felt a quick lick to his cheek. It ran over an exposed patch of dry muscle. This, of course, alarmed the inhabitant. “What, w-why’d ya go do that?” Huaso almost sputters out, “Ya could git sick!”</p><p>“Fuck you, I’m already dead.” Ghost continued to grin, tail wagging slowly, “You smell like strawberry filled marshmallow, but you sure as fuck don’t taste like one.”</p><p>“Yer dead? That makes two of us. Now will you git off, please? I got work t’ do.”</p><p>“Why? You’ve been working all day. It’s time to call it a night.”</p><p>“But I usually work until I’m too tired to.”</p><p>“You’re already tired and now grumpy, so no.” Ghost smirked, that much Huaso could see as he talked in such a cheerful tone.</p><p>To further make it difficult for the miner to get back up, Ghost wrapped his tail around him in a comfortable manner, hugging the other as a means to keep him warm.</p><p>“Ghost, I got a bed roll in my bag.” Huaso grunts, trying to free an arm from the hug the other had him in. Although the hug was surprisingly soft, it held firm. He soon felt something brush and tickle over the knuckles of his sugar coated hand, fingers moving to grasp the tail gently. “Can ya let me git that out at least?”</p><p>Ghost mocked a hummed thought, before shaking his head. “Nope. I’m comfortable right where I am. You are too, if you’re not struggling so much.”</p><p>“Got me there.” he huffed out in defeat, looking at the open way leading to the tunnel back to the main area of the mines.</p><p>…The tail feels nice and soft too. If only his hands were free from the calcified sugar that covered his fingers, palms, entire hand, and a portion of his forearms that the sleeves were still able to cover. He wouldn’t want to scratch the other as he let it weave between his fingers. So soft… and surprisingly ticklish too.</p><p>Ah shucks, he needs his earplugs. But it looks like the purifier, the same one who hasn’t fucked off since crashing into a wall, isn’t going to let him fetch that either. That was until he felt a poke to his cheek.</p><p>“Had a hunch you’ll need these.”</p><p>His earplug container. “Huh… thanks.”</p><p>Huaso lets go of the tail in favor of getting the buds in place before settling, realizing that his head is not resting on the dirt, but rather an arm of the other. That, too, feels soft to rest on. He could nuzzle into it, though he resists. With the ambient sounds blocked out, he won’t be seeing echoes behind closed eyelids as he tries to sleep.</p><p>Before his mind eased into slumber, he felt the tail tickle his fingers again, and so he played with it for as long as he could possibly remember.</p><p>~~</p><p>It was comfortably warm for the first time in ages. Huaso nuzzles something soft that his cheek was resting on, but it twitched in response. Oh… that’s right. The purifier made himself a makeshift blanket, pillow, and cuddle buddy shortly before going to sleep; it’s clear the other is neither resting on nor coiled around the inhabitant right now. But he did leave an arm. Huaso didn’t feel like getting up right now, not minding the fingers messing with his hair subtly in response. That was until a finger curled and poked his cheek.</p><p>“Now I know you got earplugs in, but rise and shine motherfucker.”</p><p>Of course, that was muffled. Huaso gave a yawn, hands reaching to remove the buds and put them away in the little case. “Must ya?”</p><p>“Must I, what?”</p><p>“Call me names that, an’ correct me if I’m wrong, are vulgar?” Huaso complained just as he got done removing the buds.</p><p>“If it was a direct insult, I would be hollering at you.”</p><p>So much for respect to the dead. Judging from the upbeat tone, Ghost was likely saying such words in a rather affectionate manner. Huaso didn’t know what it was that he did to deserve a new friend, or companion. He’s beginning to curse his innate habit of drawing in the attention of Purifiers. Normally they would be hostile and saw him as a threat. An obstacle, yet another dumb old nerd with inane amounts of impurity that is just getting in the way of their Holy Mission.</p><p>Well, granted. Ghost wasn’t exactly the friendliest purifier to come crashing into his workplace. But at least he was sensible enough to back down and not escalated a fight further. Hell, the guy saved his life.</p><p>“Alright, I’m up.” Huaso gave another stretch, relieved to feel fully refreshed for once.</p><p>“You slept like a log, and snored like a cat. It took every ounce of myself not to smother you like one.”</p><p>With the earplugs out, he could see the dead purifier was smiling once more as he spoke. “I know you said not to bother checking out Zone 3, but once I couldn’t sleep anymore, I left you an arm and went to check out the file regardless. Zone 2’s looking a little glitchy in places, but 3? First time I saw a spaghetti woman-type Purification. It’s as fucked in the ass as any frog masked merchant who’d deserve it.”</p><p>“Watch yer tongue. The guy’s part a the reason why I’m still here.”</p><p>“He saved you? Well, that’s one in about…” Ghost pauses to count his fingers, “since <em> ever </em> that’s good in my books.”</p><p>With a quick breakfast of meat jerky out of the way, Huaso picked up his trusty pickaxe and went right back to work. It was also Ghost’s cue to leave, knowing that the Batter wouldn’t be able to handle sharing his food with Bad back at home, but he made sure to get the file’s number so it would be easier for him to come back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meet, Greet, and (almost) Eat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two months since Ghost Batter came across Huaso for the first time. Now would be a good time to meet his younger brothers, right?<br/>Unfortunately, some old habits die hard. And new allergies are discovered. As well as why the goggles are red.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the course of two months, the dead purifier kept to his word and would come back to visit every few days.</p><p>On one occasion, Ghost had arrived to find that Huaso was absent. Not just from the mines, but from the file as well. He would know otherwise, because the miner did say he likes to go to the rollercoaster. Ah well, he can wait. He takes a seat up against the wall, the sound of pickaxe plinking away through the mines being a nice ambient melody. Although it’s not the same without Huaso being there to work.</p><p>The wall behind him began to split, causing Ghost to jump and scoot away in alarm. Did he pick a bad spot to sit, and it just so happens that it was going to crack under mild pressure?</p><p>No, it was the cracks opening from a pocket dimension, proven by Huaso stepping out shortly after. He dusts himself off, looking around before the red goggles landed blindly on Ghost. “Ah shit, I didn’ see ya there.”</p><p>“Holy crap baskets… I know you told me you visit other files, but you never told me <em> how</em> you do it.”</p><p>Ghost quickly composed himself, getting up off the ground. “That gives me an idea, really.”</p><p>“An’ what idea is that?” asks the sickly inhabitant, putting his bag down and sorting out his tools and food. He was going to get an hour’s break before he got back to work. Or that was the plan for him anyway…</p><p>“If I can show you where I live, would you be able to remember it?”</p><p>“A bit too soon to meet yer brothers, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Not when I visit your file at the given drop of a hat, Huaso.”</p><p>“Well, okay. I do recall that yer place is unbound by file rules, so it will be hard for me to find it by happenstance alone. Right now, I oughta git back to work.”</p><p>“Fuck working.” Ghost rests a hand on the other’s arm, the one that was about to pull the pickaxe from the bag, “You can come have some fun at my place!”</p><p>“Ya really sure? Be positive ‘bout this, because I don’ want to be an additional mouth under yer roof when ya got a hundred an’ one things goin’ on at once. Especially in regards to yer infamous younger brother of yers.” Huaso frowns at this, slowly putting the tool back into his bag. He’s tempted. Oh, he’s so very much tempted to ditch the night shift and see what goes down at Ghost’s home.</p><p>“I’m sure as shit Sherlock! Today’s been a good day, and I waited a bit for you to get back. It wouldn’t be fair if you didn’t know where I lived, next time you get the impression you’ll miss me when I come visit you.”</p><p>“Well, if ya <em> insist.</em>” the harbringer grunted, packing up his bag and slipping it onto his back, “Lead the way.”</p><p>And so Ghost did. He made sure he didn’t rush too far ahead of Huaso, often stopping and turning back to see if he was following. With the other miners at work, it was easy to see what was happening in the mines, where the purifier was waiting at, grinning like a fool.</p><p>It was a different story when they left the mines, entering the light drizzle of plastic. “Come on, we need to get to the train station.” Ghost urged the other on. Someone is really excited about inviting a mutual friend over.</p><p>At least, outside of dimly lit places and away from enclosed spaces, Huaso can see a little better with natural light present. He hitched his bag and caught up with Ghost easily, the two soon standing at the Damien Train Station.</p><p>~~</p><p>There was a knock on the front door. Batter looked up from his book, but didn’t bother moving from the sofa as footsteps came rushing down the stairs.</p><p>“I got it!” Hollered Bad Batter. And by holler, it was more of a loud whisper. Or as loud as any whisper could be. Hand grabbing the doorknob, he pulls the front door open.</p><p>Standing there was Ghost, and a guest standing a bit behind him.</p><p>“Is that an Elsen I spy? Quack! I didn’t know we were having that for dinner, he looks off though…”</p><p>“NO, YOU ASSHOLE DUCKERFACE! This is the harbringer I’ve been talking about!”</p><p>As the two start bickering, Batter gets up from the sofa. A harbringer? Is that why he feels inclined to investigate? Looking past Bad, he could see for sure that there was indeed an additional guest. So that explains why Ghost has been vanishing a lot as of late? Inner Judge satisfied, he returns to the couch.</p><p>“NOW ARE YOU GOING TO LET US IN, OR DO I NEED TO BIND YOUR JAW WITH DUCT TAPE AGAIN?!”</p><p>Not looking forward to getting his brains punched to mush, or be treated like a crocodile, or both, Bad finally steps aside.</p><p>This still feels as though things were moving too fast. And loud. But Huaso kept close to Ghost. Although he did greet the self-proclaimed swan when he said ‘Hi.’</p><p>“Don’t let your guard down around Bad. You might be a badass against spectres, and he might come off as friendly, but you’re still an inhabitant. And, unless I have to smack him around, inhabitants are still food to him. Other than that, make yourself at home. My room is upstairs, first door to your left.”</p><p>~~</p><p>His lifestyle of living it rough in the mines is nothing to write home about, compared to Ghost’s room. Hell, he even feels bad for laying on the bed. Sure, the purifier is undead as much as he is, but Huaso still didn’t feel right leaving flakes of skin behind.</p><p>The two spent a good portion of the afternoon, chatting about things, even as Ghost reaches into his stash of comics to read one that he might have already read before.</p><p>“Panic in Ballville, huh?” Huaso notes the cover, “I’ve heard news of the comic floatin’ around files from time t’ time, never seen one in person actually.”</p><p>“The standard copies aren’t the reason why I enjoy reading them now.” Ghost says, keeping this hint vague. Huaso doesn’t need to know the real reason why. It’s not his business. Or it’s too early in their friendship to let it be any of his business.</p><p>“Ghost? Ghoooooooost! <em> GHOST!</em>”</p><p>Ghost snaps his comic shut with a glare at the door. “AND GUEST! WHY MUST YOU FUCKING YELL?!”</p><p>“YOU’RE YELLING TOO!”</p><p>“HUASO HAS ECHO LOCATION, HE DOESN’T NEED YOUR HOLLERING TO LIGHT UP A FUCKING MIGRAINE!”</p><p>“I’M RIGHT HERE!” Huaso started, giving an abrupt bark of his own, “IT’D BE A WHOLE LOT LESS INCONVENIENT IF ONE OF YA OPENED THE DAMN DOOR! NOW WHAT DO YA FUCKIN’ WANT?!”</p><p>That silenced the two purifiers, with Ghost taken aback for the first time since they met. Blushing sheepishly, he slithers off the bed and opens the door. “What he said, what do you want?”</p><p>“Batter told me to come tell you two that dinner’s ready.” Bad quacks. And right after that, he leaves.</p><p>“Huh… now that he mentions it, I can smell the steak from up here.” Huaso slid off the bed, feeling his mouth water. “Maybe somethin’ to drink will do as well.”</p><p>Clearly, knowing the nature of Bad Batter and the likelihood of him hogging neglected food, Ghost was out the room in a jiffy. But the miner wasn’t concerned as he followed at his own pace. Once down the stairs, he could see the dinner table was loaded in the kitchen. A small part of him was tickled that there was a plate for him as well. He quickly took the vacant seat left for him. “Hey, this looks really good.”</p><p>This is a meal fit for a Guardian on one plate, and there’s four whole plates of it on the table. One of which was already being devoured en masse by Bad. The miner had no idea what the greens were. There were peas, broccoli, corn, carrots, and a lump of something white and fluffy, which he later found out is mashed potatoes. The most familiar piece of food on the plate was a well cooked steak. With seasoning. He could smell it. It made his mouth water.</p><p>And yet, looking at the vegetables made his stomach churn. Why was that? He was curious to give it a try. He glanced around and watched the three siblings eat, with Batter appearing to be the most sensible. What a time to have clunky claws made of burnt sugar, huh?</p><p>Still, he gave it a try, giving his quiet thanks, and started on the steak.</p><p>It was… delicious, a whole lot more with the seasoning. But just as soon as it hit his stomach, the sensation of a brick exploding in his cheeks could be felt. Ugh… not sure if his stomach can agree with the herbs. He resists the urge to vomit for now, and try something else.</p><p>~~</p><p>Needless to say, Huaso found out that eating vegetables was off the table. His stomach was able to keep down the potatoes, but between trial and error, and rushing into a waiting pocket dimension to offload what disagreed with him, Bad took this chance to clear up his plate.</p><p>He should be lucky Huaso kept his claws off the food and used the knife and fork, like Batter was using.</p><p>At least there was one more steak ready to go, without herbs. When Ghost caught on why Huaso got the oral version of the runs, he threw that steak onto the pan.</p><p>“Holy shit. I’ve heard of being stubborn, but that’s a combination of guts, curiosity, <em> and </em> stupidity. Fucking Hell…”</p><p>“Mmn…” Huaso grunted, watching the steak. A lot of his appetite was shaken out of him from the amount of times he had to contain his gut’s violent reaction to plant matter in the pocket, but he was still eyeing that steak. “I’m sorry about that… never ever had vegetables before.”</p><p>“And now you know you never will. That fucking bites, man.” Ghost tried to sympathize, but the majority of his attention was focused on the last steak. As well as making sure Bad didn’t come back to pick it up.</p><p>“‘M just glad I didn’ throw up <em> in </em> the house, period.”</p><p>“No pressure. That was considerate of you, I’ll give you that.” Sure, Ghost is the only one undead, but seeing as his brothers are not, he’s just as wary of how contagious Huaso really is. So far, only other inhabitants have a higher chance of getting sick. But those can be found in abundance in…</p><p>“Hey, next time you come back, how about I give you a tour around Heaven?”</p><p>“There’s a Heaven now? I dunno… I’m a Harbringer, a thoroughly corrupted individual. Will Heaven let someone like little ol’ me in?”</p><p>“Yes, Heaven exists there. Yes, someone like you has a good chance to go on in, if they let someone as fucked up as myself in!”</p><p>“Y’ain’t fucked up.”</p><p>“You have no idea.”</p><p>“I probably don’. But yer definitely not fucked up in my book.”</p><p>“I will hold you to that, fucker.” Ghost points the tongs at Huaso with a smile, finally taking note of the steak that’s right about done by now. Seeing as how awkward it was for the harbringer to hold a knife and fork, he simply hands the meat over without a plate. “Careful, it’s hot.”</p><p>“Thank ya kindly, Ghost. An’ thank you for puttin’ up with my bullshit.”</p><p>Huaso happily took the steak, getting back to the table where his empty plate was at, taking large bites out of it at a time, not minding the amount of bone that gets caught up in those bites. Of course Bad finished what he couldn’t on his empty plate.</p><p>Think of the devil, and the Swan in question is back. “Quack! What smells good?”</p><p>“None of your fucking business, Duckerface.” Ghost retorts without a beat, even when he was busy with the dishes.</p><p>“It is my business. It’s a steak from this house that got cooked up, and you didn’t tell me?”</p><p>“You had <em> more </em> than enough, learn to share. And in case you haven’t noticed, Huaso wasn’t able to stomach much to begin with!”</p><p>At this, Huaso shoved what was left of his steak into his mouth. And at a time the swan and the harbringer locked eyes.</p><p>“You smell good. Just like that steak just now.”</p><p>“For th’ sake of yer health and well bein’, I’m not edible.” Huaso said, after swallowing hard the remains in his mouth. “Don’ even try it.”</p><p>“I’m gonna try it.” Bad began to reach for the inhabitant.</p><p>“I just said don’t!”</p><p>Huaso was quick to get off his seat and duck under a grab attempt, his claw tips already black. “I don’ fancy sendin’ ya to hospital!”</p><p>“It’s worth the risk-”<br/>Out of nowhere, a disemboweled arm socks Bad in the jaw, causing him to quack and stagger as he takes a few steps back. “Fucking Ow!”</p><p>“CAN YOU MOTHERFUCKIN’ STOP, YOU WHITE DUCKFACE CRISPIE SWAN WANNABE SON OF A BITCH!?”</p><p>“But Ghost, I’M <em> HUNGRY!</em>”</p><p>“YOU’RE ALWAYS HUNGRY, AND I’VE ALREADY SAID ‘FUCKING STOP!’ DON’T MAKE ME SAY THAT AGAIN!”</p><p>Apparently, the fact that Ghost is all the way over there doing dishes, yet was still able to throw a punch from across the room, and all this hollering between the two still did not deter Bad Batter from pouncing on the Elsen. But his grip didn’t last long; Black claws dug into his wrist, bringing on a swift spreading sensation of frostbite, sped up by a thousand, causing Bad to squeak and let go to grip his bleeding wrist.</p><p>An ill-timed punch connected with something else, something Ghost wasn’t aiming for, and Huaso fell back with a hard thud.</p><p>The smell of something rancid, foul, enough to turn stomachs, seeped into the air.</p><p>“Call a fuckin’ medic! Not for me; For Bad!” Huaso barks, quick to get to his feet and book it to the bathroom with one hand pressed to the goggles. A good thing Ghost told him where that was beforehand as well.</p><p>After the door slams upstairs, Ghost throws the sponge into the sink. “See, now look what you did? I hope you’re fuckin’ proud of yourself. Because I’m not!” and with that, he hurries up the stairs, cursing up a storm at himself along the way.</p><p>~~</p><p>It was futile. One of the lenses in his goggles has split a crack, and beads of blood continue to drip from the tiny opening of it.</p><p>Huaso had hot water running, taking the goggles off as he washes them. Of course, he had a spare pair that he has yet to fish out of his bag and put on, but the ones that broke were special to him.</p><p>It was the pair that the merchant gave to him, on the house, as he left Vesper. So it held a lot of sentimental value.</p><p>He perked as he heard knocking on the door. “Huaso, I’m so fucking sorry. I didn’t mean to aim for that.”</p><p>“Yer alright. But please don’ come in. I don’t… I don’ want ya sick. Get Bad to a hospital, I might ‘ave poisoned ‘im.”</p><p>“He’ll be fine. I just want to see if you’re okay.”</p><p>Without warning, Ghost phased through the locked door regardless. Right, Ghost is what he is in namesake. If he cares to remember so, physical things like walls and locked doors won’t stop him.</p><p>Huaso quickly closed his eyes before he caught sight of the other in the mirror’s reflection. “Okay, do come in, but no eye contact!”</p><p>“Why?” Ghost was right in front of him in an instant, hands on the other’s shoulders. This only prompted the harbringer to squeeze them shut.</p><p>“It’s… it’s a Competence I have no control over. An’ it triggers if I make eye contact. All it takes is one look, an’ the next thing I see is that they’re on the ground, twitchin’ with palsy.”</p><p>Huaso winced as he felt the other brush his cheek.</p><p>“Hua…” Ghost started gently. With the goggles off, he can see the other’s eyelids are doing okay in health, aside from the fact that they’re dark, and drenched in blood. Eyelids on an average zombie would have rotted away by now. Is this why the goggle lens appear red? “It’s okay to look at me, I am already fuckin’ dead.”</p><p>Tentatively, Huaso opened his eyes, dreading for the worse.</p><p>When blood soaked white irises met hollowed sockets, nothing of the sort happened. If anything, Ghost felt like he had pried open, with a crowbar, something that made the harbringer feel uncomfortably vulnerable. Fresh beads of blood gathered at the corner of the inhabitant’s eyes before spilling over.</p><p>“…Don’t cry.”</p><p>“’M not crying.”</p><p>Huaso sniffed, more out of habit than actually shedding anything but salt water,</p><p>“That’s involuntary. Been like this since I burnt out with this damn disease.” he pulls away to clean up the fresh mess, making sure the blood came in contact with nothing else but his hands as he slips his spare pair of goggles on. “Wash yer hands. You might be immune, but ya share a house with a family that ain’t.”</p><p>Ghost did as he was told, spotting the broken goggles in the sink. His tail curled at the sight. Those look to be Huaso’s favorite, compared to the spare ones he has on now. “I’ll get these ones fixed for you. I know a friend who might help. But… if I could be so bold and intrude upon your good nature; why is the blood rain involuntary?”</p><p>Huaso gave a snort as he flinched, a simper breaking through.</p><p>“That’s what ya call it?” He composes himself, waiting for the air to be pushed out by the blood filling up the fresh pair of goggles he has on. “Ya might wanna take a seat. I know a little about the average block headed nerd an’ jus’ <em> how </em> they burn.<br/>“Ya’ve seen ‘em, yes? When an Elsen goes burnt? Well, have ya seen what happens seconds before they’re overwhelmed t’ the point of a burnout? Black smoke usually forms around the wrists, the eyes, the ears, an’ escape from the mouth. The thicker the smoke, the more likely they are to pop. This happens because there are chemical glands in those locations. If ya been to Zone 3, ya’ll notice that dead bodies are tossed into the furnace to produce sugar, the fifth element an’ the one that pacifies all other Elsen, at the risk of dire consequences when one enters a state of sugar deprivation. When an Elsen has been put under enough stress f’ whatever reason, these glands disintegrate an’ the acid contained in ‘em causes a chemical mix with the sugar, causin’ rapid dehydration. At a fever pitch, the head explodes with a sulfuric reaction, an’ sometimes hands are warped into claws. Believe it or not, some crazies at Zone 3 say the liquidized black sugar is delicious if ya can ignore the vinegar aftertaste. I personally find it disgustin’.”</p><p>He takes a pause, washing as much blood away as possible. With the goggles sealed on and the air pushed out, he can relax.</p><p>“When the virus took a hold a me, somethin’ happened to those chemical glands. My hands burned out as expected, granted, but the acid ‘round my throat and eyes were suppressed before they could discharge. This prevented the standard head explosion, possibly because my virus needs my brain to remain intact in order t’ spread. While my throat came out fine, my eyes didn’ fare any better. The glands deep in the eye sockets are destroyed, an’ any blood that passes through will neither clot nor heal. I can lose a lot o’ blood through my eyes this way. With an insufficient blood count or dehydration, I can pretty much say I’ll lose my mind an’ start actin’ like the stereotypical zombie.”</p><p>Ghost had sat on the closed toilet seat, listening with interest up until now. “Okay, and you know this, how?”</p><p>“First time I lost my mind to the necroa, I came to while catchin’ myself eatin’ the skull of an inhabitant who had the displeasure of bein’ decapitated before ‘e could burn out, thus allowin’ me t’ devour his brain.” he scratches the back of his neck sheepishly. “Ain’t proud of it, but there’s a first for everythin’. I’m jus’ lucky Dedan didn’ find out.”</p><p>“You said your claws burned out successfully. Why are they white?” Ghost asks, pointing at them, “They look so fucking cool by the way…”</p><p>“If I hafta guess… the virus has calcified them. They’re harder than the average Burnt’s claws, but they will turn black for a brief second if I intend t’ do some sickly harm. You’ve seen that when I attack the Spectres, an’ when I lashed out at Bad. Even if they’re not on the offense, calcified sugar is still a biohazard, so unless the food is for me I limit the amount of things I touch bare handed. Under all that sugar though, my hands an’ arms remain the same, down to the skin, flesh an’ bone. I can still feel with my hands, with the calcified sugar present, but with a dulled sense of touch.” Huaso gave a hum, looking his claws over before starting to nibble one between his teeth. “If I could, I would shed ‘em off an’ let them regrow like nails. Even if it leaves me at a disadvantage durin’ unarmed combat, but sometimes, they overgrow so much, it gits too big for my sleeves t’ conceal.” Once he got sick of tasting the sugar on his tongue, he cringes and pulls his nibbled claw away.</p><p>“Sorry if I rambled on there, Ghost.”</p><p>“Nah, it’s cool. It’s a perspective of a Burnt that I thought I would never get to hear about. And then some fucked up zombie shit tossed in there.”</p><p>Ghost gets off the toilet seat. “You look tired, need an escort home?”</p><p>“Yeah. I’m sorry that I ruined the night somethin’ awful.”</p><p>“Hey, hold your tongue on apologies. We didn’t know you were allergic to plant matter, including vegetables. And Bad overstepped his boundaries because I was telling him ‘No’. I do have one question; how do you know all that? Did a Zacharie share with you his insight with the 4th wall or whatever the Hell that is?”</p><p>“Not that I know of. One of those file hoppin’ trips landed me in a Burnt study seminar, an’ I connected those offered points up to my current condition. Anyway…” Huaso gives a yawn, “I’m ready t’ move it out when you are.”</p><p>A Burnt study seminar… that sounds more logical than picking up any 4th wall wisdom from some overrated merchant.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let's Get Over This Rainbow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a week since coming over to dinner, Huaso takes an unscheduled vacation from his file. It's also at this point that he has to share his only rotten, working neuron with Ghost.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week had gone by since Huaso was invited over to the Batter Trio’s living residence that existed beyond the files. The suggestion to go visit Heaven never escaped his mind. He just didn’t have the time to prepare between work hours.</p><p>Before the start of the eighth day, he decided that he was done being bossed around, and so he began packing up his bag for that trip. Screw the Zone Guardian, he hardly ever visits the mines to explicitly bother the harbringer. Ghost Batter hasn’t visited since he got back either, and admittedly he was starting to miss the dead purifier.</p><p>After triple checking his things in the bag, he glances around, then slips the bag onto his back, grabs his trusty shovel, and splits the metal wall to begin his pocket tunnel back to the residence.</p><p>~~</p><p>“Here comes that harbringer boy.” Bad trills as he watches Huaso approach the front door.</p><p>“I SWEAR ON MY FUCKING GRAVE, BAD. IF YOU’RE QUACKING AN OUTDATED BULLSHIT MEME FROM UPSTREAM ONE MORE FUCKING TIME--!”</p><p>And then there was a knock.</p><p>Temper quashed, Ghost did his best not to rush for the front door, thrilled that Huaso came to his place first. And he wasn’t disappointed. “There you are! I was wondering when you would come around.”</p><p>“I’m sorry about that, Ghost. Thought I could find time earlier, but I was flat out fo’ the past week. Turns out I really was missed in the grand scheme o’ things when ya invited me over to dinner.” Huaso apologizes with a slight bow, fixing the straps of his bag as he stands up straight again. “If I could come up with an invention, maybe a phone that can bypass the barriers enforced by the law of files, I’d call up in advance. Anyway, I haven’ forgotten yer offer for a trip around Heaven.”</p><p>“You’re packed? Fuck yeah! I’ve had my gear packed this whole week! Let me go fetch it real quick!”</p><p>And with that, Ghost rushes back inside, heading upstairs to grab a few things.</p><p>It was in this rush of excitement that Ghost had neglected to shut the front door. Batter looks up from his spot on the couch, seeing Pestilence, and contemplates for a bit before finally speaking up. “Huaso?”</p><p>“Hm?” he heard the voice, the echo coming from inside, as he looked blindly in the Batter’s direction, “What is it?”</p><p>“…Don’t fuck it up.”</p><p>“What do ya mean by that?”</p><p>“Between you and my brother, you’re the one with a good head on his shoulders.”</p><p>“I wouldn’ really put it like that, Batter… I got zombie brains, it’s real easy to git distracted.”</p><p>“…At least you have neurons.”</p><p>At those words, the two hear the dead purifier tumble down the stairs, cursing up a storm. Apparently, he got his tail stuck in the zipper of his backpack and didn’t see where he was going.</p><p>“You can phase, Ghost! How’d ya forgit this time?”</p><p>Ghost pauses at this; allows what cogs he has in his head to turn in spite of the pain, before slipping his tail out without ruining the zipper. “Fuckin’ Ow, that hurt.” Slipping the bag onto his back, he gets back up. A little wobbly since it’s still hurting like a bitch. “I don’t know, it was a fuckin’ accident.”</p><p>“And can ya please knock it off with the cussin’?”</p><p>“Asshole Pokerface couldn’t get me to stop, what makes you think you can tell me what I can and can’t say, Asshole Engiface?”</p><p>“Because when I started cursin’ that night ya invited me over, you had that ‘today I fucked up’ look all over yer stupid face. Don’ make me ask ya t’ tone it down again, or I’ll be pullin’ a wrench outta my ass to shove it up yers.”</p><p>A wide grin spreads across Ghost’s face at that, cracking his knuckles. “Challenge accepted, motherfucker!”</p><p>“Take it outside, Braindead Fuckerface.” Batter says, pushing Ghost out the door and slamming it shut on the both of them.</p><p>~~</p><p>Challenge accepted indeed.</p><p>As the two walked along, Ghost wouldn’t put a lid on his filter as he retells the story of his adventure through Heaven with his younger brothers, this time with an expanded vocab. At first, Huaso was disgruntled with the story being littered with ‘fucks’ and other, colorful combinations of foul language, that sent his brain on a bit of a spin. But after a while he started to find it a bit charming. Ghost isn’t angry; if he was, he would be hollering at the top of his metaphorical lungs. If he was angry with someone, he will let it be known.<br/>He doesn’t give a fuck, and he’ll say what he means.</p><p>“Now where’s that wrench?”</p><p>“Ah, I’m sorry Ghost. I left it at home.” Huaso spoke up with a shrug, looking at the other, “I haven’ told ya t’ tone it down again jus’ yet either.”</p><p>“That’s a bummer.” Ghost slumps a bit, composing himself as they were coming up to a cliff. At the end of it was a sign, furnished into an arrow and pointing to what looks like nothing. “Well, here we are.”</p><p>“That’s Heaven? All I see is a sign with barely any letters on it.”</p><p>“That’s because you’re not looking with… oh.” the Purifier facepalms. Of course! Huaso can’t see. “Nevermind, guess I’ll have to be your eyes. Because we’re shit out of luck if you can’t find a staircase with sound.”</p><p>“So, we’re looking for a staircase?” Huaso starts to glance around himself, humming in thought.</p><p>“You’ll know it when you see it. It’s a rainbow.”</p><p>“Ghost, did ya forgit that I can’ see well?” let alone the color red is all he can see with the goggles on.</p><p>“And this is why Asshole Pokerface entrusts you to do all the thinking, marshmallow. I know I’m not the brightest bulb, so show some fuckin’ patience if I trip up on my own tail, bite my tongue, and swear up and down that it was anything but my fault for your amusement.” Ghost sighs, floating over and grabbing the other’s hand without really thinking. “Let’s go find that staircase. I’ll keep a lookout, you bring the brains.”</p><p>Huaso glanced at his hand being held, wondering if entwining their fingers would be a good idea.</p><p>~~</p><p>Climbing the stairs for someone prone to zombie stiffness in the joints was bound to take a toll. As excited as Ghost was to show him, he had to slow down or risk dragging the other along.<br/>Or worse; rip off an arm, if that option was viable.</p><p>“So, Heaven is divided into three workforce locations. The first one, right through the gate, is overseen by Alpha. The second one by Omega. And the third by Epsilon.” Ghost began to explain. Anything to keep his mind off of racing ahead, or the pain in the sickly inhabitant’s ankles and knees.</p><p>“Ah… I see.” Huaso huffed, willing himself to keep going. Funny enough, they were still holding hands.</p><p>“Just hope they found a new location for the gate switch. Especially if they decide that Bad deserves another entry into Heaven.”</p><p>“Wait, so what did Bad do?”</p><p>“He tricked some poor fucker into breaking the sw-ITCH!” Ghost yelped, as one misstep took his tail off the side. Thankfully they were still holding hands. And it didn’t take much effort from the zombie to pull him back onto the staircase.</p><p>Huaso was panting now, taking a seat on a step while looking at Ghost. “Ya could fly, remember?”</p><p>“I know, I fuckin’ know, just… hold on…” that little incident left him wide eyed as he sat on the step right next to Huaso. “Eyes open, Dumbass. And don’t look down.” he said this as he pressed a hand to the side of his head.</p><p>His other hand still being held by the calcified claw.</p><p>“Ghost, are ya alright?” Huaso leaned forward a bit, trying to gauge the other’s expression.</p><p>“I will be. Give me a minute…”</p><p>The two sat for a while. Huaso waited on the pain in his knees and ankles to die down, while Ghost took that minute to catch his second wind. That was a close one.<br/>Alternatively, Huaso would have enjoyed the skydive. He did pack his old parachute for this reason, but if climbing the steps now was killing him, he would not look forward to starting over again.</p><p>Finally, Ghost heaves a sigh, leaning forward a bit. “Shall we continue?”</p><p>With a nod from Huaso, the two get back up, turn around, and resume their ascent. Each step took them higher, and the air was starting to thin out, but it didn’t bother them.</p><p>Finally, the landing with the golden gate right up ahead came into view. “Pop quiz, wrench handler! What place is made of white as fuck clouds in general descriptions on media such as this one?”</p><p>“This is Heaven, right? Also, what’s media?”</p><p>“It’s… HUASO, DON’T JAM A CROWBAR TO THE RAILS OF MY FUCKIN’ TRAIN OF THOUGHTS! But you’re right, this is Heaven.”</p><p>“Well, at least ya jus’ got a small sample of what it means t’ have a single rotten neuron for a brain.”</p><p>“This is what you put up with? Geeze… maybe I should count my lucky stars that there isn’t an ounce of brain rot left in me.”</p><p>“Or it’s a curse.”</p><p>“Who steps onto the threshold of the sacred gates of Heaven?”</p><p>Both undeads turn their attention to eight elderly men riding on silver spheres. One of them squints, before perking up in recognition. “Ah, welcome back, Ghost Batter! And you brought a friend!”</p><p>“The Purifier returns!” another one hops.</p><p>“Hey, who’s that with him?”</p><p>“Floating Rice Crispy brought along a Burnt Marshmallow?”</p><p>“Flaky skin, an aura of miasma, has calcified burnt appendages instead of the old black?”</p><p>“Oh boy!”</p><p>“A corrupted boy!”</p><p>“Heaven greets you, legend!”</p><p>“Ah shucks… ya makin’ me blush…” Huaso shrank back, hiding behind Ghost some as he felt the flattery like no Zacharie deserves.</p><p>“Pes-ti-lence!”</p><p>“Where’s the rest?”</p><p>“The Heck if I know.” Ghost spoke up, giving a bit of an irked glare. “I only found him about two or so months ago.”</p><p>“Oh, right!” one of the Velholdende sit up, while the others follow suit to compose themselves. “You’ve already passed the test, Purifier. As for the Harbringer… I think it’s safe to say one should never provoke them into a fight. Corruption works in a similar way, but it will inevitably loop back to Purity.”</p><p>“The gate is always open to both of you. Welcome to Heaven!”</p><p>“But please do let us know when you find the others!”</p><p>“We eagerly await to welcome them, too!”</p><p>Huaso was still blushing once he and Ghost got moving again, his free hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Shucks… what’d I do to deserve that?”</p><p>“Maybe because you’re pestilence and stuff.” the purifier shrugged.</p><p>“It still ain’t nothin’ to write home ‘bout, specially since I keep to myself. So, where are we headin’ first, again?” his joints were admittedly getting sore after climbing all those stairs.</p><p>“Workforce 2.”</p><p>“An’ how do we get there?”</p><p>“We have to take a tramway and then a path through a forest.”</p><p>Huaso nods with a pensive hum. Maybe while on the tram, he can try and massage his knees and thighs. They ache something awful. As they walk along, echoes to his left told him that two inhabitants were fighting off a spectre. He couldn’t help but smile; at least these fellas have some backbone to show.<br/>This entire time, their held hands have not separated.</p><p>~~</p><p>It felt like the tramway ride was short lived, but the atmosphere in the forest was refreshing, even for his tired lungs that were ever so used to inhaling fresh smoke from punctured pockets in the mines. He didn’t have to see it to say so. “It’s pretty here, Ghost.”</p><p>Ghost hums in response, keeping at the miner’s pace. It’s the same as last time they passed through, until something catches his attention on the beaten track, off to his right. A construction zone. “Huh… that wasn’t there the last time I was here.”</p><p>“What wasn’t there?” the harbringer asks, looking at what the other was looking at before following his gaze. “Maybe we could ask Omega ‘bout it.”</p><p>“Maybe… hey, is that a teacup ride?” he floats over, still holding the other’s hand as he stops before the closed off wire fence.</p><p>The construction zone was in an open place, so trying to echo locate would be hard for Huaso. “What’s a teacup ride?”</p><p>“It’s a ride, with teacup shaped booths that spin. Probably not as fun as a rollercoaster, but it has its appeal.” said a new voice. Neither heard an abrupt gust of wind nor felt a slight shift in the breeze by the time the new arrival spoke up.</p><p>For the first time since they held hands prior to finding the rainbow stairs, Ghost quickly lets go before turning around to see the God that overlooks Workforce 2, Omega. From what Huaso could see with a quiet click of his tongue, Omega looked to be a simple plague doctor, or at least in the white mask anyway. From the long black sleeves, feathers poked out. The black cloak he wore had a single white circle, on the front and back.</p><p>“Ghost, what did ‘e say?”</p><p>“Oh right. Omega, you might want to establish a mental link with zombie brains here.”</p><p>Despite the sea of red in his goggles, Huaso saw a brief flash of blue. Shortly after that, he heard a voice in his head.</p><p>“Excuse the lateness, I always tend to forget that. Omega, High Speed Photography Doctor, at your service.”</p><p>“Howdy. I’m Huaso, or Elsen #48276.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Harbringer of Pestilence. Ghost Batter was talking about you when he handed over your goggles.” Omega chirps, holding out the familiar pair of goggles in question. “I have also made some minor adjustments so wearing them would be a lot easier; the lens won’t break, and in general they won’t put too much pressure on the eye sockets. At the same time, they will not sit slack around your head.”<br/>He approaches the smoke miner, placing the goggles in the open calcified hand.</p><p>“Uh… thank ya, kindly.” he mumbles, feeling rather humbled at that as his fingers closed over his favorite, and now improved goggles.</p><p>Ghost folds his arms. “So what’s the construction zone for?”</p><p>“You have eyes, you even spotted the teacup ride in there. I’ve designated the spot for a theme park, and I’m just getting together some enthusiastic workers to help build it.” Omega responds, sounding a little excited if Huaso’s ears didn’t deceive him already.</p><p>“Will it have a rollercoaster?” the miner perks up, sounding hopeful</p><p>“Indeed, and not like the one in Bismark. I plan to do a full fun circuit, since nobody really burns here.”<br/>Omega studies the harbringer for a second. If he could smile, he would. “I can see you want to help build as well. We could do with someone who’s familiar with metal.”</p><p>“Aw, Hell yeah! Count me in too, doc!”</p><p>“We could also do it with someone strong enough to move heavy loads. I will put you both down as part of the construction crew. Work won’t start for three business days, so take the time to complete your tour of Heaven first. Right now, it is getting late. I have managed to reserve a room in the hotel here for you two. The receptionist will know who you are by description and will give you the keys.” A brief pause before Omega spreads his wings, “I’m needed back at the hospital right now. Someone tripped and fell again.”</p><p>As Omega flies off at a blinding speed that no naked eye could follow, the two undeads look at each other. Then, Huaso smirks.</p><p>“Dedan be Dedamned. I ain’t goin’ back home for a long while.”</p><p>~~</p><p>“DID YOU GET ALL THAT, COCK COWBOY? WHAT PART OF ‘STEAK, NO PEPPER’ DO YOU FAIL TO COMPREHEND?”</p><p>An hour later of getting the keys, the two undead were settling in a room with two beds, a TV, a couple of drawers, and a sliding door to go stand out on the balcony. There was a bathroom ensuite not far from the bed as well. Huaso sat on his bed, frowning as he really couldn’t see the TV. Nor hear it with Ghost yelling on the phone.</p><p>“I SAID TWO STEAKS. BUT REMOVE ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING THAT GROWS FROM DIRT OFF OF ONE PLATE, ASSHOLE!” With a frustrated huff, Ghost hangs up the phone with a clatter.</p><p>Huaso cringed at that. “Not a huge fan of calls, huh?”</p><p>“Fuckin’ unbelievable. What did I miss?”</p><p>“Well, when you’ve seen it once, ya seen it all.”</p><p>Huaso looks at Ghost, then with a grin, waves a hand up and down in front of his goggles. He can’t see, duh!</p><p>“Ah, shit. Right, fuckin’ sorry.”</p><p>While Ghost was tearing a near earhole to the poor recipient on the other end of the phone, the miner probably wasn’t able to hear jack shit from the TV.<br/>While waiting on the food, the two continue to watch TV from their respective beds, but to Huaso, it was no different to listening to a radio. The echoes would light up, but all he saw was a box with where the source of noise was coming from, and a flat voided screen with bizarre colors.</p><p>When it was audibly clear that the TV was turned off, since the credits were rolling, Huaso blindly looked in Ghost’s direction. “Nothin’ else on?”</p><p>“Not really.” he shrugs, lying back on his own bed, kind of watching the other now. From what he saw all day, Huaso has had little to no experience from beyond the files. Hell, he didn’t even know a place like this existed. And he said he wouldn’t find the Batter Trio’s home by happenstance, if he hadn’t shown him that week ago.</p><p>But it does beg the question; how much does Huaso know in general, limited to the files?</p><p>Ghost frowns, trying to think up of a good question to ask, when his mouth decides that <em> now </em> was a good time to play dumb and run auto-pilot. “Have you ever fucked before?”</p><p>Huaso hums, perking up from his daydream as he remains seated on his bed. “Ya wanna run that by me again? I think I didn’ hear ya right.”</p><p>“You know… Have you ever <em> fucked? </em>F to the U to the C-K-T?”</p><p>The zombie miner glances at the ceiling, pensive for a second, before it clicks. He shakes his head. “No. There’s hardly any females ‘round, an’ with the overabundance of male Elsen, it was only a matter o’ time before I either caught two in the fucking act, or heard rumors of them bein’ fucked by Guardians. But I’ve never experienced it first hand, an’ it’s not my business if I spot some action so I kinda move on an’ git back to work.”</p><p>Oh good, so Huaso wasn’t born yesterday. Ghost watches his tail, wondering how small of a bullet he dodged, because that wasn’t what he wanted to ask right off the bat.</p><p>“Would you do that shit if the chance shows up?”</p><p>“Maybe.” Huaso shrugs, giving a slight pout, “But they’d be insane to fuck with me. I’m undead, contagious as fuck, an’ if that ain’t a deterrent, I stink worse than travellin’ Hell’s sewers ‘n a handbasket.”</p><p>“What if it was another undead that wanted to fuck you?” Ghost’s tail gave a flick at that, trying to suppress a grin. Keyword; <em> trying. </em></p><p>“I’d question ‘What in Whomever Sam Hill is wrong with ‘em?’ That, an’ personally, I don’ know ‘bout ya. Sure, you asked the question, it’s out in the open an’ all. But would ya <em> really </em> be okay with fuckin’ me?”</p><p>So, Ghost isn’t the only one with insecurity and self loathing issues? He twiddles his thumbs. “If I wasn’t okay with fucking you or, Hell, you fucking me, would we be having this dumb conversation?”</p><p>An awkward pause stretched from the miner for a few seconds. “You got a point.”</p><p>“And another thing!” the dead purifier rolls onto his stomach, looking at the other from his bed, “Where’s that wrench you fuckin’ promised me if I didn’t shut my fuckin’ mouth?”</p><p>“I haven’ complained since then.” The other shrugs. What is Ghost getting at?</p><p>Just then, there was a knock on the door. Oh, <em> finally! </em> Food’s here, they can drop the conversation like a hot potato.</p><p>~~</p><p>Maybe being <em> too </em> straightforward in his questions wasn’t the best way to go.</p><p>A terse incompetence settled upon the both of them as they ate; It hung heavy and made further conversation, even on other trivial matters, rather difficult; Or, it felt that way because shortly after dinner Huaso took a shower, got changed, did his teeth, put the earplugs in and bid Ghost goodnight before climbing straight into bed. A bed being something he hasn’t had the luxury to enjoy since the night before he ingested the contaminated sugar.</p><p>That, and Huaso did complain about his legs and knees being sore, and being tired since climbing the stairs.</p><p>Ghost closes the curtains before settling on his single bed again, watching pestilence.</p><p>He thought back to what happened on the night the other left after dinner; Hours after handing the goggles to Omega, Epsilon came to him in a dream. He explained that harbringers are known to be thoroughly corrupt individuals, and prone to draw in a purifier’s attention for this reason. It’s not something they can control, but there has been a rare instance that purifiers can get too addicted to the corrosive magnetism, much to a harbringer’s chagrin.</p><p>Epsilon also agreed with Omega that perhaps a week without seeing Huaso would do him some good. He had been shirking his work as a purifier lately, and dragging the other over for dinner did get Huaso in trouble for slacking off via absence.</p><p>Admittedly, and for the first time since he could remember, it was the longest week of Ghost’s undead life. If Huaso hadn’t come around this morning he would take the dive through the red box to get there himself. He missed the other’s own short temper and stubborn disposition. It was rather cute, in contrast to himself.</p><p>Ghost heaved a sigh and rolled to lie on his back.</p><p>This bed isn’t comfortable.</p><p>He craned his neck to look at Huaso again. Judging from the occasional quiet grunts coming from him, the other was very much sound asleep.</p><p>In spite of everything… surely Huaso wouldn’t mind, would he?</p><p>The dead purifier slid off his bed and floated over to Huaso, settling down behind the inhabitant gently, refusing to let himself sink onto the soft bed immediately, so as to not wake him up. He is a light sleeper after all; having lived in an environment where a spectre could attack at any given moment; living in rough conditions with only a bed roll and a bag for a pillow; next to no safety, no four walls, no door or a roof. Just the way Huaso likes it, apparently.</p><p>But there is a fine line between defiant and being stupid. And Ghost was well familiar with the latter.</p><p>Or maybe it was easier for Huaso to isolate himself by remaining in such unsavory conditions?</p><p>That’s a question for another night. Ghost curls up behind the sleeping inhabitant, his tail gently brushing calcified claws before he felt them take a gentle hold.</p><p>This bed is decidedly comfier, and so is the company that already occupies it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Running on Empty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a ravenous start to the day, Ghost shows Huaso around Workforce 1.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The bell rings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like clockwork, #48276 was up out of bed, fixing his uniform and making his way to the cafeteria.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Today is another day.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He greets his only friend in this place, #52316.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They get their sharing of a slab of raw meat for breakfast, along with a side serving of sugar. As usual, #48276 wasn’t keen on touching the pure granules from who knows where.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks at #52316. The rosy black dots on his cheeks are marginally larger than last week.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He worries for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bell rings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>#48276 is shoveling sugar from one pile to another, wearing a mask. He doesn’t want it getting up his nose, in his lungs, triggering an undesirable reflex in his throat. It’s bad enough that he’s expected to eat the substance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A pop is heard nearby as an Elsen just went Burnt on sugar deprivation. They lunged at a spectre, long black claws easily tearing into them, ripping them into two.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This isn’t #48276’s business, and as long as they don’t come after him, he won’t have to break a bottle and stab them to death.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They usually don’t anyway…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bell rings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>#48276 and #52316 chat as they leave the monorail at the station in Area 1. They make their way to the cafeteria, when something small, green, and pulsing approaches them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s a Mute Spectre, to be exact.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s trying to tell them something, but true to its name, not a sound escapes it. Then, in a sudden lurching motion, it drove through #52316. While the Elsen seems unharmed as he fell back, #48276 didn’t care as he pulled out a bottle, broke it upon a hard surface, and proceeded to give the misleading ectoplasmic incarnation a jab as it came for him this time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rancid, disgusting blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The ailing Mute Spectre flops to the floor, gasping.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Coughing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hacking.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All in silence.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>#48276 stabs it again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Until it moved no more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A foul stench came from it as it faded away. Not exactly Purified, but it was an urgent situation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>#48276 tosses the broken bottle into the plastic, helps his friend get back onto his feet, and the two proceed to the cafeteria. None the wiser.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bell rings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bell is always ringing. Always dictating. Always gave him direction. But without it, he would be lost. That doesn’t mean he has to like it.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If ever there was a chance #48276 would create a world of his own, it would certainly be one without bells!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The bell rings.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>#48276 can’t sleep that night. He leaves his room, following a bad gut feeling as he enters the room of his best friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His only friend.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is no hope in waking him up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He is sweating profusely, his breath coming out short. Labored.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like the Mute Spectre before him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>#48276 didn’t know what to do at this time. He didn’t want to call for help.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Despite the eyes that were closed, he knew the other only had minutes left.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He took #52316’s hand, held it gently, caressed his knuckles with his thumb.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All he could do was be there for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A deep inhale.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A long sigh.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A silence.</em>
</p><p>~~</p><p>
  <em>A different bell rang out that night.</em>
</p><p>--</p><p>Huaso flinches hard as his eyes snap open with a start, glancing around. He can’t see anything, he can’t hear anything.</p><p>Right. The earplugs.</p><p>As he reaches up to grab and remove them, he becomes acutely aware that he’s not alone in his bed. Once the plugs are out, he glances over his shoulder, clicking his tongue to get an image.</p><p>Of course.</p><p>Ghost Batter.</p><p>What is he doing in his bed and not the one he chose to take up on arrival? He seems to be sound asleep anyway.</p><p>Huaso turns over to get a better look at him, quietly studying him with the occasional click. His expression seems to be at peace. Is he having a better dream than what the miner had earlier?</p><p>His hat is off too. Wonder how nice his hair must feel?</p><p>Huaso reaches up, but stops himself as a click lit up the visual of his hand. His calcified sugar hands. Claws. He wouldn’t want to hurt the other, or to rouse him. For his better judgement, he puts his hand down. Just because he’s up from a bad dream doesn’t mean he should wake up Ghost and rope him into his mess.</p><p>His other hand, however, still had Ghost’s tail. When did that get there? It’s so soft, and it wriggles slowly between his fingers. He couldn’t help but gently rub his thumb pad, or what of it, at the tip of the twitching tail.</p><p>Apparently, that alone was grounds to ease the dead purifier out of his sleep.</p><p>A frown crosses his features, his tail shuddering enough to escape the inhabitant’s fingers as Ghost rolls onto his back, stretching. Taking a moment, he sleepily looks at the other. “What time is it?”</p><p>“Huh…? I don’ know.” Huaso responds quietly, “Can’ see.”</p><p>“Hmm… Darn, can you at least say if it’s day by peeking over at the curtains?”</p><p>“That would mean I’d have t’ git outta bed.”</p><p>Huaso grunts, scooting away and roll to his feet, a little wobbly. His legs feel better, but his kneecaps still ache in protest. Not as badly as last evening. He walks over to the curtains, parting them a bit. “Nope. Still dark out.”</p><p>He turns around, in time to catch Ghost stretching again before getting up off the bed. “If I have t’ guess… around five in the mornin’.” the miner muses.</p><p>Ghost runs a hand through his hair, heading for the mini fridge. Peering inside, he finds a bottle of milk, grabs it, then moves to find a glass to pour it in.</p><p>“By the way Ghost; what were ya doin’ in my bed?”</p><p>“I was cold. I wanted a bit of warmth so I slid over to your bed. That, and you’re cute.”</p><p>“I’m cute?” Huaso blushes a little as he asks.</p><p>“You’re an inhabitant, aren’t you? An ‘Elsen’?”</p><p>“Yeah, but those block headed nerds are far cuter than I am.”</p><p>“They’re just another brick in the wall. You stand out.”</p><p>“Like a sore thumb, I s'ppose.”</p><p>“Bitch, you’re adorable.”</p><p>If the blush on the harbringer’s face was a light speckle before, it was full blown now. While Bismark has a bad reputation of safety addicts, he knows that inhabitants are a lot more hardy than one would give them credit for.</p><p>“Well, while we’re on the debate on what’s cute an’ not; yer cute. In yer own cool way.”</p><p>"Tell me that's your zed brains playing up. You got your opinions in a clusterfuck knot if that's what you think of me."</p><p>Ghost walks over to Huaso, holding up the glass of milk.</p><p>“Here. Sounds like you need this.”</p><p>Huaso could pick up on the scent of milk from the glass. Something he hasn’t had the pleasure of smelling for some time now, let alone drinking. “Thanks.” he takes a seat, letting the quiet last for as long as he could enjoy.</p><p>Meanwhile, the purifier was standing there, looking sheepish with a mild blush of his own. Cute? In his own cool way? What the ever-loving fuck did Huaso mean by that?</p><p>“I don’t know how ‘cute in their own cool way’ works in one sentence, Huaso. Fuckin’ explain it to me.”</p><p>“Well, yer shaped like a worm, yer soft to hug, ya got muscles, yer black hair looks temptin’ t’ comb through with my fingers, I kinda wonder how soft it is. Ya run yer mouth an’ scream obscenities, but in spite of that I find it kinda charmin’.”</p><p>A pause as the harbringer takes a sip of his milk.</p><p>“If I hafta sum you up in a sentence with a comma; Yer a fuckin’ disaster, with a gigantic heart.”</p><p>Ghost kind of stood there, feeling a blush return but also a smile spreading. Charming? No one ever described that about him before, even if it was aimed at his habit of running his mouth. Being called ‘cute’ once before, sure, but not ‘charming’.</p><p>“You really think so?”</p><p>“I swear by it, Ghost. I…”</p><p>It is here that Huaso trails off. He feels self conscious suddenly, looking at his hands. “Ah geeze! I think I’m due t’ change goggles.”</p><p>In a hurry, he picks up his bag as he books it to the bathroom.</p><p>Ghost watches him go, smiling still as he hears the door lock click.</p><p>~~</p><p>They had two days to kill before they had to attend the construction zone.</p><p>Not an hour since they got up, not even before dawn, Ghost got it in his head that there was a place they <em> had </em> to check out.</p><p>So here he was, waiting at the tramway with one arm intact. The other lagging, seeing as Huaso was still half asleep, holding onto the hand of said arm as he finally catches up.</p><p>“Will ya quit rushin’ ahead? I’m hungry, an’ still half asleep ‘ere. An’ my kneecaps still hurt like a bitch.”</p><p>“What do you want me to do about it? Carry you? Just fuckin’ say it and I will.”</p><p>“No, I don’ need carrying. I’m askin’ ya t’ quit vanishing ‘round corners.”</p><p>“Well, ex-fuckin’-scuse me for my ex-fuckin’-citement, but you <em> have </em> to see the cat house! We’ll go grab a bite to eat afterwards.”</p><p>“If ya say so…” Huaso’s hug around the arm didn’t relent.</p><p>They had missed the recent tram that had come and gone, the next one coming along in fifteen minutes. And the dead purifier didn’t even look or sound mad. They remain standing, with the inhabitant starting to nod off.</p><p>As the next tram arrives, Ghost gives the other a nudge. “Look alive. This next one’s ours.”</p><p>Huaso barely acknowledges it, still hugging the arm. His head is pounding. His mouth is dry.</p><p>He’s so hungry. “Ghost… I need t’ eat or drink…”</p><p>“Yeah, hold on, after we get off the tram then.”</p><p>Ghost did his best to ignore it, but he could feel the ever increasing pain of the other’s claws digging into his arm. Along with a subtle freezing sensation. It wasn’t until the tram came to a stop that he heard a growl.</p><p>Subsequently followed by sharp fangs biting into his forearm.</p><p>“Ow, ow, ow, OW, OW, <em> OW, OW, </em> <b> <em>FUCKIN’ OW!!!</em></b>”</p><p>The purifier was up off his seat in an instant, feeling the sensation of frostbite shooting up his arm, along with teeth digging in something awful. What the Hell is happening with Huaso?</p><p>
  <em> ‘Okay, Asshole Fuckerface, you fucked up. Again. Keep it together, keep it to-OW!-gether! We need to find Celeste and-OW FUCK-get breakfast. Don’t throw him to the sheep! NO MATTER HOW TEMPTING IT FUCKIN’ IS!’ </em>
</p><p>With his free arm and gritting his teeth, Ghost grabs the harbringer and his other arm and bails off the train, startling inhabitants that were trying to board it.</p><p>~~</p><p>The smell of something better than what he was biting on penetrated through the dark, and he latches onto that. The taste of meat, blood… almost reminds him of Belial’s Meat.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>That <em> is </em> Belial’s Meat!</p><p>After ravenously devouring the flesh in question, Huaso takes another moment for his thoughts to surface. What was he doing? He was starting to doze off on the tram. The thumping headache grew in intensity, a sign of dehydration.</p><p>Aside from the taste of Belial’s Meat, he could also pinpoint the taste of strawberry toothpaste, and cotton candy, but not in the same taste of sugar. Only a hint of sour and spicy. A bottle of water was held out before him, by a familiar arm.</p><p>An arm covered in bandages and black bruises.</p><p>“Ah shit…” Huaso mutters, taking the bottle, “I’m sorry about that.”</p><p>“Save it. That one’s on me.” Ghost winced, still feeling the freezing sensation from when the claws dug in, despite having Abaddon’s Meat himself. “Today I fucked up by skipping breakfast with a harbringer. Lesson learned; not fuckin’ doing that again.”</p><p>Huaso grunts, unscrewing the lid and downing the bottle in sips. That’s better. That’s much better. He can feel the thumping ache in his head finally recede.</p><p>“Are you two dears feeling better?”</p><p>“Much… thanks for helping us in a pinch, Mom- I mean Celeste.”</p><p>Ah, a new face for Huaso to grow accustomed to. After downing half the bottle, he looks over at Celeste. An elderly woman with a sweet yet modest disposition. And did he hear that right? Ghost almost calling her ‘mom’?</p><p>“Thanks for yer concern… I’m sorry if I was such a menace.” Huaso remorsefully said, looking at the clearly not ‘Elsen’, “Who are you, if ya mind me askin’?”</p><p>“Aren’t you a dear? I’m Celeste. I’ve been selling goods to Ghost Batter and his younger brothers when they first came to Heaven.”</p><p>“Nice t’ meet ya. I’m Huaso. Sorry if the first impression was foul, but I didn’ have anythin’ to eat when Ghost ‘n I left the hotel apartment.”</p><p>“You’re making it sound like it’s your fault.” Ghost glances at the miner.</p><p>“Yeah, an’ no one’s blamin’ ya either.”</p><p>Of course it was Ghost’s fault in his haste to go see some cats, but Huaso wasn’t going to point fingers. Not in front of Celeste, or anyone.</p><p>“Is there anything else you boys need?” Celeste asks, breaking the tension between the two.</p><p>“I’m good for now, thank ya.”</p><p>Huaso clears his throat. If the nice lady is a merchant of some description, how much did those items cost?</p><p>“Thanks, again, for the help. I’ll pay you back first chance I got the credits to do so.”</p><p>Celeste gives a giggle, a hand over her mouth. “Oh no, not this time. It’s on the house. You needed help, and he was famished.”</p><p>Wait, Celeste gave them for free this time? <em>‘Great,’</em> Huaso thought, <em>‘now I feel horrible.’</em></p><p>~~</p><p>Ghost was feeling better already.</p><p>Well, emotionally speaking. He was grinning like a fool, sitting in a corner as one kitten grew curious about him. The inhabitant living in the house of cats said that this kitten is called Woof.</p><p>“I can see why ya would skip breakfast, Ghost.” Huaso chuckles, watching some of the furry felines. One white cat had settled on his lap as he sat cross legged.</p><p>“As much as I like cats, skipping breakfast on you is one mistake I won’t repeat.”</p><p>At least the house had good lighting. And even if it didn’t, the purring from petting the cat on his lap kept Huaso’s vision well lit up. He continues to pet the happy feline.</p><p>A snicker grabs his attention, causing him to look up from his companion on his lap. There appears to be a pile of cats and kittens alike in a mound, with one bandaged and bruised arm petting some of them.</p><p>“Wish I had a camera. Ghost, ya need any help?”</p><p>“Not for another five minutes.”</p><p>The purifier chuckles. Where did Woof go in the amount of cats pinning his body down?</p><p>~~</p><p>A little after 10am and the two find themselves in the library. With good lighting, particularly from the headlamp Huaso switches on, he can make out the black text clear as day. But they seem disjointed and scattered across the pages in bubbles, with characters highlighted in black lines. Framed by weirdly shaped rectangles, or even circle rombed oxygen.</p><p>Little did he know, he was reading a comic book.</p><p>A few shelves away, Ghost was looking for another book to read when his finger ran across the spine of a well hidden graphic novel.</p><p>More than that, as he soon discovers, he finds a doujin.</p><p>A doujinshi.</p><p>Of Panic in Ballville!</p><p>One he doesn’t own yet!!</p><p>
  <em> ‘Oh HELL yeah!!!’ </em>
</p><p>It took all of his mental restraint to not holler his discovery, not just because it was in a public place that enforces peace and quiet, but also because Huaso wasn’t all that far away. Instead, he grins wide and does a little fist pump. Thankfully without knocking something over.</p><p>He checks the book over to see that, nope, there are no additional stickers to indicate that this is property of the library. So what is it doing here? Holding onto the doujin, Ghost approaches the front desk to confirm that this doujin doesn’t belong to the library. So he was free to leave with it.</p><p>The inhabitant did blush a little as Ghost left with the book to go look for Huaso. Dang, how long was that copy out for?</p><p>“Ya look happy. Found a book yer gonna borrow?” Huaso asks as the other approaches him.</p><p>“You could say that.”</p><p>But it’s none of Huaso’s business.</p><p>~~</p><p>“So why is it called the ‘Math Factory’?”</p><p>Huaso asks, sipping on a milkshake that they got for lunch. While it was artificial flavoring with some animal based sugar, it tastes like banana. And his stomach wasn’t reacting to it violently. How Heaven pulls it off, he’ll never know.</p><p>“Alpha called it as such because it produces Secretaries. Asshole Pokerface once explains that he encountered foes of the same name in Purified Zones, and they often spoke in equations or numbers, or some manner of fuckin’ numeracy. Either way, it makes my brain hurt.”</p><p>“If ya had a brain.”</p><p>“<em>Technically speaking</em>, your brain, fucker.”</p><p>“Well, <em> yer brain </em> ain’t hurtin’ yet because my brain ain’t seen why it would.”</p><p>“Famous last words. Last time I was here, I was sharing Pokerface’s brain. Anyway, let’s skip the tour and head straight for Alpha’s house.”</p><p>Once inside the front doors of the factory, the two make a right turn. There is nobody manning the shop, but before that, there is an elevator. After pressing a button, the two stand outside the elevator doors and wait.</p><p>“Oh… I just remembered something.” Ghost looks pensive, his tail twitching.</p><p>“An’ what’s that?” Huaso asks, just as the elevator doors open. The two get on board, with Ghost pressing the button to the top floor.</p><p>“Alpha has two Elsen guards, identified by flaming swords, soldier helmets, and one scar on their cheeks, mirrored.”</p><p>“Flaming… swords?”</p><p>While all else about the description did register, flaming swords would happen to be the most alarming description he’s ever had the displeasure to hear. “Ghost? Ya wouldn’ let ‘em hit me with fire, would ya?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m immune to fire.”</p><p>Ghost sounded pretty sure of that, grinning. He did frown a bit after gauging the other’s expression. “But you’re not?”</p><p>“Afraid that’s the case.”</p><p>Huaso was hugging himself now. He did not look forward to a fight. If Ghost had any self restraint, he wouldn’t pick fights with the guards. He flinched as the elevator came to a stop, and the doors open.</p><p>Taking two right turns since leaving the elevator, they head north. And sure enough, two Elsen guards of the exact description were waiting for them.</p><p>“Do you have your Willful Rooster card?”</p><p>“Hold on a second. Isn’t that Ghost Batter?”</p><p>“The one that cost us our promotion?”</p><p>“We’re still salty about that.”</p><p>“You can stay salty as fuck about that, then. I’m here to see Alpha and two mid-tier midbosses won’t stay in my fuckin’ way again.”</p><p>Ghost retorts, cracking his knuckles, until he felt a burnt hand on his wounded arm.</p><p>Huaso was looking up at him, with a frown, a slight shake of his head.</p><p>“Don’ give ‘em an excuse to draw their swords.”</p><p>One of the guards perked up at that. “Oh, you’re free to go. He’s not.”</p><p>“How come I git access then?” Huaso frowns more.</p><p>“The Velholdende were making quite a ruckus when you arrived.”</p><p>“We also hold previous grievances with the Purifier.”</p><p>“With his brothers, they lured a whole shipment of Secretaries into the boiler room and switched on the fire.”</p><p>“AND WHO’S FUCKIN’ IDEA WAS IT TO SICK A BUNCH OF DEFORMED WRESTLERS MADE OF STONE AND RESIN CARVED FROM THE BUMFUCK MIDDLE OF NOWHERE-?”</p><p>Another grip on his sore arm, and Ghost almost bit his tongue. “Fuckin’ ow, will you stop that?”</p><p>“If it’s a fight you want to avoid, it will be avoided.”</p><p>“But there are other ways to get past us.”</p><p>Huaso lets go of the arm when he sees that Ghost won’t be using fight fueling words. “I’m all ears. Shoot.”</p><p>“We play Secretary, Worm, December.”</p><p>“Secretary smashes the December, but cannot pick up the Worm.”</p><p>“December eats the Worm, and is smashed in the face by the Secretary.”</p><p>“Worm slithers away from Secretary, and is eaten by the December.”</p><p>“So… a remixed form of Rock-Paper-Scissors?”</p><p>~~</p><p>It’s quite embarrassing, really.</p><p>It could be because he’s using his wounded arm, or his healthy but seldom used arm, or both. But Ghost was making it look like he was easy to predict for the guards. One of them gave an amused snort on the 10th unbroken streak of losses.</p><p>That was the final straw to snap his patience, indicated by a twitch in his eye.</p><p>Of all the times Ghost went on a deafening rant, this jumbled mess of words made the least sense. As he paces around the room, spewing vitriol about how much ‘this game fucking sucks’, Huaso approaches the guards with a hardened glare.</p><p>“Are ya done humiliating ‘im yet? Because it’ll be my turn.”</p><p>“We kind of feel bad.”</p><p>“But only a little.”</p><p>“We’re still not letting him pass if this is how he handles rotten luck.”</p><p>“Alright fellas. It’s gonna take one shot. Jus’ one. An’ if I win, we’re both headin’ on through. Ya hear?”</p><p>As the miner and one of the guards got ready to throw down, Huaso gave a pause. “Actually, let me take <em> both </em> of ya on. At the same time. No off-sync.”</p><p>With one hand each from the guards, and both hands from the miner, both began the count down.</p><p>Secretary</p><p>Worm</p><p>December</p><p>Both guards gave a startled gasp. Amazing. One threw down a December, the other a Worm.</p><p>And Huaso threw down the appropriate counters for them.</p><p>“Alright, ya know what that means. You wasted ‘nuff of our time, we’re goin’ through.”</p><p>And with an abrupt grab to Ghost’s sore arm, which interrupted his incoherent rant followed by “Ow, I said ‘Fuckin’ Stop’ with that!”, the two press on through.</p><p>~~</p><p>Well, Ghost wasn’t wrong when he said Alpha almost looks like Dedan, but held a more optimistic vibe to his attitude.</p><p>The God that oversaw Workforce 1 was as tall as the Zone 1 Guardian in question, with two large upper wings and quite possibly two smaller wings on the lower portion of his back. His body wrapped in chains from the hip, up to the shoulders and coiling around the arms. A white ring hovered around the God’s torso, probably as remnant of what Alpha had been prior to leaving the files. Most notably, Alpha’s face was that of a skull. Not in the same way as Dedan, but cutting it close enough.</p><p>When there’s a knock on the door, follow by a pair of steel capped boots coming through the front door, he perks up from the paperwork.</p><p>“Good afternoon.” Alpha greets, a look of joy on his face, “Omega told me to expect you two.”</p><p>“You might want to postpone promotions of Hardhat Dumb and Hardhat Dumber. They wasted my fuckin’ time with an R.P.S ripoff.” Ghost grumbled. Someone was still salty.</p><p>“Will ya knock it off? I know yer arm ain’t the only one hurtin’ there.” Huaso quipped, but keeping his tone subdued. There is no need to rub salt into the purifier’s wounded pride.</p><p>Alpha cleared his throat, getting the two undead’s attention. “Is there anything you want to discuss?”</p><p>“Besides the fact that Ghost ‘n I have today an’ tomorrow to tour ‘round Heaven. Visitin’ ya was part of the plan, but ya look happy to see us regardless.” Huaso spoke up, feeling a little sheepish.</p><p>“Well, why wouldn’t I? Visits are good, always, and the monotony of work can be quite excruciating… but visits like these make it worthwhile. Anyway, Pestilence, ain’t it? The big P on the Negatives’ side.”</p><p>“Apparently so. Name’s Huaso, or Elsen #48276.”</p><p>Huaso gives a pause as he looks at his hand. Surely, something as small as contaminated sugar won’t bother a God. So he offers a hand for a handshake.</p><p>He gets his hand slapped instead. “Hi Five! Well, anyway, I see that you have decided to make the short stop here on Workforce 1, Uayzo.”</p><p>The miner smiles at this. “I can’t help but wonder what it is I’ll get to work on.”</p><p>“Oh, Omega. You and your secret projects.” Alpha facepalms. “That birdbrain will be the Non-Combat out of me. You will likely be on the work for his park on his workforce.”</p><p>“Wait, you fuckin’ mean-”</p><p>“Yes, yes. Omega has been planning on making things like real rollercoasters and such.”</p><p>“WOO!” Ghost cheers, “You see that, Huaso? You gonna work on a big ass machine!” He elbows the miner.</p><p>“Ah, shucks.” Huaso grins at that, glancing between the two, “If I can git the blueprints, I can git started on plannin’ an’ how to throw it all together.”</p><p>“They’re with Omega so what are you waiting for? The apocalypse?”</p><p>“Oh, real funny. Guess I know what we’re doin’ on the way back. It was nice meetin’ ya again, Alpha.”</p><p>~~</p><p>Unlike this morning, the tram ride back to Workforce 2 went a lot smoother. Huaso was sipping on a bottle of water while, for some reason, Ghost was lying down on the seat. Taking up two whole spaces. But it’s not like the transport was packed at this hour.</p><p>For a while, the harbringer watched as the scenery went by, letting his mind wander. With mild echoes caused from an almost quiet shifting, he redirected his gaze at Ghost. Wonder if he’s falling asleep there? His hat half way off from the way he scooted. It’s almost tempting to feel the other’s hair with his claws.</p><p>“Say, is there anythin’ on yer mind?”</p><p>“If a guy shot someone else on the moon, would that be fucked up or what?”</p><p>“I guess. But I’ve never been to the moon.” he shrugs, “Although I’ve seen it in my dreams. What’s it like to you?”</p><p>“Round n’ shiny.”</p><p>“I thought so too.”</p><p>Huaso looks to be in thought for a while. “I saw it in my dreams, the night before a really bad day happened. Would it have meant anythin’?”</p><p>“I’m not sure. I know jack shit about dreamology.” Ghost replied, twiddling his thumbs, “…Do you dream in colors, by the way?”</p><p>“Well,” he grunts, getting settled again, “I once saw the world in color. So it ain’t all that far off the mark that I would dream in color too. I can still see jus’ fine, but the risk of blood loss is so high, I’d rather live mostly blind than go losin’ my mind.”</p><p>Probably without notice, his claws very barely brush the other’s hair.</p><p>“Ya know… that night, when my goggles broke? I was scared of how ya’d react. Not in fear, but in response to Cardiac Arrest… An’ I’m glad it did nothin’… I was able t’ see yer face, clearly, for th’ first time.”</p><p>Hearing this, Ghost smiles. The harbringer can still see, but he gave it up not only for the sake of his own sanity, but for the safety of others; for if he lost control of the former, he would be a greater threat than he already posed passively. Especially if this morning was anything to go by.</p><p>“Ghost, if I wasn’ such a fickle mess with the involuntary rain, I’d wear my goggles less often, if it means I see yer face again.”</p><p>With the tram coming up to their stop in a few minutes, the world suddenly goes dark as it enters the tunnel. It is then that his hand gently messes with the purifier’s hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to give some thanks to M and a few others helping me get my brain out of the mud over this Chapter.</p><p>I also want to give thanks to those who have read, left a comment, and a Kudos! You're all valid! :'D &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Deliciously Rotisserie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things have changed a lot since Ghost first visited this place, considering that Heaven isn't falling anymore.<br/>A tour through Workforce 3 turns out to be a slice of life, with a flirt fail, a fat chicken, a fight over price for a set of figurines...</p><p>And it's not Ghost Batter if he didn't fuck something up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mild descriptions of violence and gore.</p><p>Huaso also got a little curious early in this chapter, not helped by Ghost reading the doujin he found. I don't know if this counts as a warning--correct me if I'm wrong.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the breaks begin to screech, Ghost sits up, fixes his hat, and takes a gentle hold of the sick inhabitant’s hand. Not long after disembarking from the tram, they were meandering through the forest again. It is still quiet, refreshing, and kind of relaxing.</p><p>“Hey Ghost? Ya said that Workforce 3 was all levels of, in yer words, ‘fucked up’ when ya visited. Ya think it might be still, when we go for a tour ‘round it tomorrow?”</p><p>“Unlikely. Fuck if I know.” he shrugs, “I mean, not long after the fuckers and I got our photos taken, we walked right into a town square full of blood for water, and flesh for trees. The inhabitants were batshit insane too. Talking shit about meat and red and stabbing selves and… I’m honestly surprised Asshole Duckerface kept it together until we were shot at and subsequently thrown behind bars. And <em> don’t </em> get me started with the amount of insane assholes Duckerface had come across during his free home run around the prison complex while Pokerface and I waited on him to fetch a key. Some were scratching at themselves, some had their throat slit and still breathing, some were projectile vomiting an endless stream of blood - more than what the body should be rejecting anyway. Flailing limbs, necks twisted… I think about two of the inhabitants were actually Rotten Spectres.”</p><p>“Sounds like a headache.”</p><p>Ghost nodded in agreement, heaving a sigh.</p><p>“In spite of it all, Pokerface was on the very rigid rails of a learning curve. I don’t know whom he had run into that helped him grow as a person. But I did see him smile in earnest, first of a few rare ones in fact, when we saw Celeste after getting off the cart somewhere, away from an area infested with Shades. Up until we woke up in jail, he was lost, at least he was acting that way when we found him sleeping in an alleyway with the Willful Rooster card… I think we all were. Lost, I mean. When Duckerface and I had a big fuckin’ fight after he unlocked the cell, it was Pokerface that stitched us back together. A complete 180 from a stagnant, suffocating apathy, to simply doing the right thing.”<br/>Ghost stops there, rubbing his face with his free hand. “Fuck… is it raining already?”</p><p>“I guess.”</p><p>The miner grunts. If there’s one thing he learned when he listened to Bad Batter, it is that one should never acknowledge it as crying when Ghost starts with the waterworks. Or rain, as he so frequently blames it on. “Maybe I should’ve brought an umbrella after all.”</p><p>A squeeze to his held hand was felt as they moved along.</p><p>~~</p><p>Neither could locate Omega on the way back to the hotel. But upon entering their room, they did find a small parcel waiting for them on the desk close to a window. It was addressed to #48276. Wasting no time, headlamp on, he unwraps it.</p><p>These were the blueprints he had asked about. And there were many in there, as well as a few blank pages and some blueprint markers to draft some more with.</p><p>“This’ll come in handy when it comes time t’ plot a layout.” he grins. As he looks them over, Ghost sits on his bed, grabs the remote, and turns on the TV.</p><p>Today’s tour had been a good one, with the exception of running on empty this morning. While Huaso was getting a better understanding of the construction layout, he could hear the purifier pick up the phone and start ordering for dinner. Thankfully, no one-sided shouting match was had. While a marker drew the occasional new line, echoes coming from behind him told him that Ghost was reading through the book he had borrowed from the library. The other was quiet and content, with the occasional flip through of a page.</p><p>No amount of TV ambiance, even when there was nothing on, could mask the sound of a page being turned. But Ghost was feeling pretty lucky regardless that the other was engrossed in the blueprints. It was what happened afterwards that had Huaso perk up with a questioning grunt; the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut. Wonder what that was all about?</p><p>He sees the book has been packed away. And that Ghost is no longer seated on the bed. And the sound of the shower starting up. Curious… it would be rude to check him out because Ghost did stay away from the bathroom when the miner went to switch his goggles out this morning. But a small part of him was still curious. Quietly, as though afraid to cause any noise, Huaso makes his way over to the bathroom door. This is wrong. Why is he doing this again?<br/>His hand on the handle, fingers curled, he twists the knob as quietly as he could.</p><p>Huaso didn’t know what he would have expected to see. But there was Ghost, under the shower stream.</p><p>Jerking off.</p><p>In plain view.</p><p>And with the water running creating vivid echoes, along with decent lighting, there was no mistaking it.</p><p>Blushing something fierce, Huaso closes the door <em> quietly </em> and rests his back on it.</p><p>Why did he do that? Why did he encroach on Ghost’s privacy?</p><p>And what a <em> size! </em></p><p>Any other time Huaso caught someone in the act, he would be indifferent. It’s not his business, and they can do what they want, at the risk of being caught by the Guardians. So why was this any different?</p><p>Why did this feel like a violation to a degree?</p><p>Will Ghost be mad?</p><p>The harbringer rubs his face as he walks back to the desk, trying to drown the gay thoughts by checking and rechecking the blueprints.</p><p>~~</p><p>“So, how’s yer arm?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Ghost perks up from his dinner to hear the other’s question.</p><p>“I asked, how’s yer arm?”</p><p>“It’s gettin’ better. Nearly good as new.”</p><p>He answers after swallowing his last bite full. Before the shower, he took off the bandages and looked amazed that the black bruises from this morning are already almost gone.</p><p>Huaso grunts, keeping his attention pointed towards his food as he resumes eating.</p><p>It was rather quiet this evening, especially after the miner ditched his blueprints for two minutes, two whole minutes, to sate a curiosity that he never should have indulged in. Why did he do it? Is he blushing? Why does it feel a hint warm around his face? Is this a fever? Stupid, stupid, stupid…</p><p>An echo from across the table. Huaso just heard the other clear his throat, with the intent to get his attention.<br/>And it did its job.</p><p>What’s that smirk Ghost got going on right now?</p><p>“…What?”</p><p>“I know you've seen me naked~”</p><p>His tail waves with his teasing tone.</p><p>“And…?” Huaso raises a brow.</p><p>And now he’s <em> mocking </em> him about it?</p><p>“Wow, you are quick to confirm it like that?”</p><p>The purifier was still grinning, folding his arms on the table.</p><p>“Well, there’s no foolin’ ya, is there? Either I cut the bag an’ spill the truth, or ya’ll press at me ta say so if I so much as lie through my teeth.”</p><p>There is no possible way he could hide a blush, judging from the mild pressure in his goggles. “But y’ain’t mad?”</p><p>“I am not. Just mildly surprised that you are the type to peek into the shower.”</p><p>This still doesn’t help the miner relax. “What did ya read that made ya decide to take a shower afterwards?”</p><p>“…I just like being clean.”</p><p>“Uhm… okay, then. I won’ look next time ya have a shower.”</p><p>“Oh, you can look. Just know that it won’t go unnoticed if you do, hardhat.” the purifier purred again.</p><p>No, seriously. What was in that book he borrowed? Maybe it is none of his business.</p><p>With the pressure behind the goggles getting a little tighter, Huaso finishes up on his dinner before collecting empty plates and setting them aside. After that, he heads to the bathroom and closes the door.</p><p>~~</p><p>It’s night time again. Ghost said that the third area was fucked up when he went, so who knows how much has changed since Heaven is no longer falling.</p><p>With his thoughts empty, but his head full, Huaso was finding it hard to sleep. Still, he did his best to keep movement to a minimum, settling on his back and closing his eyes in the submerged fluids that is the blood that would not clot once it passes through long-destroyed chemical glands.</p><p>Not thirty minutes later, and he felt his bed sink a little to his left. He didn’t need his ears unplugged to guess who.</p><p>“Ya know I ain’t asleep yet, right?”</p><p>He whispers, pulling an earplug out, glancing at the other blindly. Caught like a deer in the headlights.</p><p>“Yes, and? Bed’s warm here.”</p><p>“What’s wrong with yer bed? Besides the fact that it’s cold?”</p><p>For the love of merciful gravy, it had better not be the magnetism at work.</p><p>“It doesn’t have you in it.”</p><p>“And?” Huaso raises a brow. “What’s bad about an empty bed?”</p><p>“Huaso, can you stop playin’ dumb? I’m out here, pining for your scrawny zombie ass.” he moves, posing like a French girl, tail twitching.</p><p>If this was a flirt or a confession of something, Huaso’s fatigue addled brain would not register it. “Alright, climb aboard.” he scoots over to a side, leaving enough room for the other to get under the covers.</p><p>As he put the plug back into his ear, he felt the covers move as Ghost got comfortable. Not long after, he felt arms embrace from behind, as well as the other’s chest against his back. At this, he shivers a little. “Gee, no offense, but yer a bit chilly yerself.”</p><p>“Sorry, Huaso.”</p><p>“Don’ be. You’ll warm up.” he grunts in return, nuzzling some as he settles down to sleep.</p><p>It’s… nice, to have his company again.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em> It’s dark, but every step he took lit up his vision as it bounced off the walls perfectly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> #48276 was cold, scared, alone, head throbbing, throat hurting, always crying, dots of red left in his wake. He had long since rejected the tar-like sugar substance from his lungs, but he didn’t know what to do or where to go from there. All he could do is follow the tunnel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A faint light could be seen up ahead. It was slowly coming towards him, but what…? </em>
</p><p>--</p><p>A grunt, as Huaso stirred again. This is nice and warm. Guess he can see why Ghost won’t stay out of his bed.</p><p>Letting out a shaky sigh, he turns around, nuzzling into the other’s neck. Even with the plugs on, he could pick up a very faint echo, pulsing gently. But Ghost is already dead, so what is it that he can barely hear, or see? As the echoes grew a little in volume, Huaso was able to pinpoint that the dead purifier was, in fact, purring.</p><p>Huh, who’d have thought? The harbringer wonders what Ghost is dreaming about right now if he’s purring just loud enough to cause echoes past his earplugs.</p><p>He wonders what it would be like to kiss the other…</p><p><em> ‘Nope, no, stop that. Not the time to be thinkin’ about that tomfoolery.’ </em> Huaso quietly reprimanded himself, gently rubbing at an arm as he felt another nuzzle. He didn’t know exactly when his thoughts turned gay, but whatever it is, Ghost doesn’t really seem to mind.</p><p>At least, he hoped so.</p><p>A trailing thought before he finally nodded off to sleep again.</p><p>~~</p><p>It’s a little brighter when he stirred this time, but the warmth is still there. Did they sleep in?</p><p>Huaso stretched as much as the amount of room allowed him to, easing an arm off of himself before turning around to see if Ghost was still fast asleep in his bed.</p><p>Indeed, the purifier is still sleeping in. After pondering on a thought, the miner reaches up and gently runs his hand through the other’s hair. If he didn’t know better, the echoes grew in intensity as he did so. Ghost purring in response, how touching. He hadn’t realized how close he was to the other’s face.</p><p>“Good morning, Hua…” he greets, relenting on the hug to give into a stretch.</p><p>Huaso blinks, scooting back a little while fighting down a blush. “Uh, mornin’ Ghost. Did ya sleep well?”</p><p>Damn, he looks good when he stretches…</p><p>“I slept like a rock. What time is it?” he asks as he slithers out of bed.</p><p>“Internal clock says it’s ‘round eight-ish, or so.”</p><p>Would he smooch a ghost? Probably, but the opportunity was missed.</p><p>Ghost checks the curtain. Then a clock. “Tell your internal clock he’s real fuckin’ wrong, it’s 10 am.”</p><p>“Ah shit, really?”</p><p>That got the miner up out of bed in a start. “I guess we slept so well…” as he grumbles, he helps himself to a bottle of water. “Can we grab breakfast on th’ way to the tramway?”</p><p>Ghost grunts as he is putting on a shirt, “Sure, we’ll grab some ham.”</p><p>~~</p><p>Empty thoughts, head full. Empty thoughts, head full…</p><p>Huaso looked very pensive as he finished his breakfast of ham, watching out the window as the tram traveled along. How long has it been since Ghost was last at Heaven? If it hasn’t been all that long, would Workforce 3 still be messed up? “Hey Ghost, what can ya see out the window?”</p><p>“Walls, Huaso.”</p><p>“Huh, really? Hard to notice…”</p><p>Huaso settles back down, letting his thoughts wander for a bit. What is the point of windows on a tram when there’s nothing but walls?</p><p>“A garden. Some fountain. Flowers. People playing.” The tram starts to slow down, their stop coming up. “And walls again.”</p><p>Many got off the train, few got on. The two manage to get off before the doors close again. The atmosphere arguably smelled better than last time. It was reaching noon, so it wasn’t dark outside. As they walk along towards the city center of Workforce 3, a familiar face catches Ghost’s attention.</p><p>“Oh, hello! Ghost Batter, isn’t it? And a new customer?”</p><p>“Ghost, who’s this nerd?”</p><p>“I’m Photographelsen, the photographer.” the inhabitant greets with a smile.</p><p>“Weird name. Actually quite a headache.”</p><p>“Huaso, don’t be rude.” Ghost gave the other a nudge with his elbow, looking at Photographelsen. Although he would inwardly admit that the inhabitant is weirdly dressed. With two monocles instead of one, a top hat, and a standard Elsen uniform.</p><p>“Well, what is your name, my zombified fellow?” The Elsen with two monocles speaks.</p><p>“His name’s Huaso.” Ghost says.</p><p>“Or Elsen #48276. Whichever’s easier on ya.” the miner in question added.</p><p>“So, the man with the name of a Chilean horse speaks as if he has any semblance or knowledge of what a decent name is.”</p><p>“Don’t start shit with your sass, photoshooter.”</p><p>“Alright, alright, I’ve stopped. But anyway, what brings the two of you here? It has been a long time since your last visit, Ghost Batter.”</p><p>“It has, hasn’t it?”</p><p>“We’re in Heaven because Ghost is showing me ‘round.” Huaso speaks up, “And this was before we decided to join in on Omega’s secret project.”</p><p>“My my. And I see you are a gifted one. Knowing Omega it is either a giant nest or a massive photography booth.”</p><p>“So I take it, it's in yer name, Sherlock. What do ya do?”</p><p>“It’s Photographelsen, not Sherlock. I take photos of people and landscapes, capturing memories and making them last longer.”</p><p>“What’s the catch?” besides their souls, that is.</p><p>“No catch, it’s the average photography deal.”</p><p>Huaso takes a moment to think before looking at Ghost. “Ah, Hell. We’ve already wasted most a the mornin’ sleepin’ in. What’s a bit of time over a few photos?”</p><p>“Then let’s move. If you two could stand over there. And say ‘Fuzzy Pickles’!”</p><p>~~</p><p>“Here are your set of photos. Have fun with them!”</p><p>Huaso was walking away with a mild blush. “Ghost, the Hell’s wrong with you?” At least his eyesight is so poor he can’t see the pictures.</p><p>“What, I’m just being affectionate!”</p><p>“In front of the camera?”</p><p>Huaso tries to glare, but it doesn’t work when he’s slightly pouting, and the majority of his emotions are hidden by the very thing stopping his blood loss, being his goggles.</p><p>Ghost throws his hands up. “What's wrong with that? I’m trying to give you some love but you react like you don’t know!”</p><p>“Well, I certainly didn’ see that comin’ while pictures were taken. Calm down.” Says the someone who’s flustered.</p><p>Ghost crosses his arms. “Fine.”</p><p>An awkward silence stretches, before Huaso breaks it again.</p><p>“I’m gonna have a look at ‘em next time the goggles need a rinsin’.”</p><p>~~</p><p>From what Ghost is saying; there is no blood in the water, there are no trees that bleed. And there are no inhabitants constantly offing themselves. The fiasco that was a smooch during a photoshoot ten minutes ago was best forgotten for now, but if it was still lingering on Huaso’s mind, he would have felt stupid about overreacting. The dead purifier was being affectionate, but again, it was a wrong time, place won’t matter. So a hiccup occurred.</p><p>The smell of roast chicken on a rotisserie gets the harbringer to perk up, sniffing the air. “Say, ya smell that, Ghost?”</p><p>A tap of the foot told him it was coming from a new building in the town square. A big mall, by some vague description earlier.</p><p>“I do. And that building wasn’t there the last time I was here.”</p><p>Guess the inhabitants can get anything built in record timing when there’s passion in these pet projects. Not long after entering the mall, the two undead find what they were able to smell; a small shop full of roasted meat, all kinds of meat, on rotisseries. But the scent they caught onto was today’s special, chicken. Just watching them spin slowly made Huaso’s mouth water.</p><p>“Well hello!” the inhabitant who's clearly enjoying their job greeted as soon as they noticed the two watching five whole chickens rotate on the same skewer. “What can I do for you today?”</p><p>Ghost watched with mild amusement as the harbringer kept watching the chicken. He perks up at the question. “How much for two whole chickens? One of them can’t have any herbs whatsoever.”</p><p>“That would be 1000 Credits each. A total of 2000, but if you don’t want herbs on one then the new total will be 1800 Credits.”</p><p>“That’s kind of a steal, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Fuck yeah it is! We’ll take two!”</p><p>Color of the Credits produced, and two whole roast chickens are handed over. The temperature of the food doesn’t bother Huaso as his claws insulate his fingers from the warmth. “Let’s find a place t’ sit down and enjoy this. I’m starvin’.”</p><p>The constant buzz of the atmosphere in the mall meant that the place was constantly lit up, if the lights alone weren’t enough for Huaso. He would glance around every now and then after taking hearty bites, noticing inhabitants passing by, shopping goers, the occasional group of children, some employees from various shops on a lunch break. Judging from what he can see, it’s about three floors tall, each floor connected with either an escalator or an elevator. As he’s happily eating away, avoiding most of the bones that came with the chicken, he’s oblivious to what Ghost is up to.</p><p>Just as the sick inhabitant finds the wishing bone from his chicken, Ghost looks at the other with a smile. There was no trace of the scrumptious carcass left on the purifier’s plate. “What was the rollercoaster like back on your file?”</p><p>“Mundane. I’ve been tryin’ to fix it, but it’s like someone out there deliberately makes it rain on the rails it’s rusted over. The trains won’ run smooth or fast anymore. I usually hop files to try many variations of rollercoasters. Most of them are the same, sometimes the statue ya could push on board is different.”</p><p>Huaso takes a sigh once he’s finished with his chicken.</p><p>“I will say this; Bismark inhabitants give off a bad vibe, their obsession for safety is fuckin’ abnormal. The Elsen of Zone 1? Timid, but it belies their fortitude. Zone 3? They’re often lost. An’ where the head goes, the body will follow. But Zone 2? Fuckin’ embarrassment. I’m glad I never git to live in the tall walls of those eyesores.”</p><p>“Don’t know when the conversation of talking about a malfunctioned rollercoaster shifted to judging Zone inhabitants, but alright.” Ghost shrugs, “Each to their own, but as long as they get out of harm’s way when needed, they don’t bother me.”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. The stupid nerds give me a hard time in Bismark when I <em> want </em> ta ride the dangerous rollercoaster. And one sorry sap can still potentially burn out jus’ sittin’ in a plastic stationary chair.”</p><p>“I think Pokerface has seen something like that before. One panicking on a chair, another waiting for that one to get off the chair. Fuckin’ stupid if you ask me.”</p><p>With bones and other scraps in the bin, the two give the floors above them a glance. “So, who’s up for a bit of window licking?”</p><p>~~</p><p>Already full on food, and with changing up the wardrobe out of the question, the two eventually come across a gift shop. Huaso wasn’t big on buying trinkets or souvenirs, but Ghost was a different story. The latter had found the last set package of Secretary figurines, fresh from the Math Factory.</p><p>It didn’t remain peaceful as a result.</p><p>“THAT’S TOO FUCKING EXPENSIVE, I’M NOT PAYING 50K CREDITS FOR THIS!”</p><p>“It’s not going any lower than that, I would be selling at a loss!”</p><p>“25K!”</p><p>“48K!”</p><p>“<em>25K!</em>”</p><p>“I’m not going any lower than that, sir, if you’re looking to haggle.”</p><p>“AW, COME THE FUCK ON! WHAT DOES A DEFORMED MARSHMALLOW GOTTA DO TO HAGGLE?! THE PRICE YOU TWATSUCKING CUMBUCKET FROM 50K UNDER IS TOO FUCKING HIGH. LIKE HEAVEN ISN’T ALREADY IN THE STRATOSPHERE, COCKHEAD! IT’LL SAVE YOU FROM MAKING A LOSS, BUT I MAY AS WELL BURN MY WALLET, YOU FUCKING FILTH FILTERED CASH GRABBING--”</p><p>A hard slam as the amount of 50K credit was placed on the till, almost breaking the display glass.</p><p>“WILL YOU TWO FUCKIN’ <b>SHUT UP</b> AN’ <b>GROW A BACKBONE?</b> HERE’S THE FULL AMOUNT. <b> <em>I’M FUCKIN’ DONE!</em></b>”</p><p>Ghost and the clerk stare at the harbringer as he storms out of the door. A pensive silence followed before the clerk pushed 10K credit back to Ghost. “Sold at 40K. Only if you never speak of this again.”</p><p>The purifier grabs the change and the set of Secretary figurines and walks out of the door, feeling immensely incompetent.</p><p>~~</p><p>Another new building that they found happened to be the museum. No entry fee, and a side note that not all exhibits are complete. But it’s amazing how many souls that arrive at Heaven come on in with bits and pieces to add to the exhibits.</p><p>They could have asked for a tour guide, but that thought didn’t occur to them upon entry, so Ghost took it upon himself to act like one. And answer the miner’s questions as best as he could.</p><p>“What’s in that frame?” As Huaso clicks his tongue to get a ping, all he sees is said frame, and a flat piece of material with smudges of… oil all over it?</p><p>“That’s a piece called Mona Lisa, done by Leonardo da Vinci.”</p><p>“What’s a Mona Lisa?”</p><p>“A…”</p><p>Ghost pauses, looking at the picture, “A woman,” he squints some, “I guess…”</p><p>“Huh… neat.”</p><p>“As soon as someone, even Omega, finds a way to stop the bleeding in your eyes, we’re coming back for a proper look through the museum. That, or get a tour guide next time.”</p><p>“If it happens… Hey, what’s in this frame?”</p><p>Talk about a short attention span. Ghost walks over to see what Huaso was clicking at now.</p><p>If he didn’t know any better, it looks like a painting of Zone 3, Vesper, on fire, in the dead of night. The fire spans across the entire factory. Not one building was left untouched from the inferno. An inhabitant standing in the foreground, overlooking it all, with glass shards in his head and beads of blood oozing in small amounts. What looks like a circular add-on, with one straight line and another coiled around it, hovered behind him.</p><p>“It’s… I don’t know. It almost looks like Vesper, but on fire. And one weird Elsen. Might have lost his marbles. I don’t know, I’ve never seen this before.”</p><p>“Vesper on fire, huh? It almost rings a bell…”</p><p>Huaso shakes his head. When he left Vesper, it wasn’t on fire. It was because it faced immediate purification from the Queen Herself, as Enoch’s punishment for failing to check for any outside influence.</p><p>The next exhibit room, thankfully, was more forgiving than the last. Fossils. Reconstructed bones of creatures long past. But as the front post has warned; not all of them have been completed yet.</p><p>“This tall beast is missin’ a tail.” Huaso said, able to see the skeleton of a Brachiosaurus that, as noted, was missing the bones that would make up its tail.</p><p>Another skeleton, a T-Rex, was missing its torso.</p><p>A Pteranodon was missing the bones to its left wing.</p><p>A Megaloceros only had half of its entire body displayed.</p><p>It was quite hilarious.</p><p>And Ghost got it in his head to try shapeshifting and temporarily complete the structure of the incomplete fossils as Huaso clicks again to get a better picture.</p><p>But at some point, the dead purifier wasn’t able to revert. A lapse in memory, a temporary motion of panic as he begins to swing his current form around. As a large femur bone, he swung into the T-Rex’s skull, sending it flying as he struggled to turn back.</p><p>That’s all it took.</p><p>And once it crashed into another fossil display a chain reaction, like a domino effect, seized the entire room full of dinosaur bones. The bones of ancient mammals weren’t spared as Ghost took his struggle to the next room and shattered the mammoth display.</p><p>Huaso facepalms as security was called. It’s not Ghost if it’s not <em> all </em> of the displays that he inadvertently destroys.</p><p>~~</p><p>“I had one job, an’ that’s to not fuck it up.”</p><p>Huaso grumbles, sitting outside and rubbing his head now that his helmet was off. More than one bone fell onto his hardhat, which protected him, no problem. “I guess that means it was yer job, too.”</p><p>Ghost tries to stifle a snicker, but it’s not of jest. “It wasn’t on purpose.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I still find it amazin’. How did ya forgit to shapeshift in a fragile environment?”</p><p>“Same as how I continue to forget that you can’t see anything in dark places, or forget to phase, or fly, or, as of the recent catastrophe, forgot to shapeshift. You’re the one with a working brain; mine’s irreversibly fucked up on death.”</p><p>“Ghost, if I could, I <em> would </em> give ya mine, no strings attached. But then I wouldn’ be here talkin’ to ya.”</p><p>“Nor would you be here to hug, or to laugh with, or try my best explaining what goes on in my home world. And push me back in line when I take it an arm’s length too far.”</p><p>“Or to share food with, watch TV with, fight spectre and ghouls with…” Huaso added, looking ahead, but attentive to what his companion has to say.</p><p>Ghost gave a huff, hands propping his chin up.</p><p>“Sounds fuckin’ sappy for me to say this, but my current sorry excuse of a state of existence is a little more tolerable with you around.”</p><p>“You an’ me both.”</p><p>They glance at each other once it left Huaso’s mouth.</p><p>One is linked with his brothers, has a strong bond to the earth, and with a limited thinking capacity, which is all that is stopping him from departing for the afterlife.</p><p>The other has his essence held captive by his current Class, for no matter how hard he tries, the virus prevents him from committing an act of self-termination. Even going all out against hostile purifiers when he really doesn’t want to.</p><p>A simper breaks out on both of them.</p><p>“Can’t begin to tell ya how true that is, Ghost.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to thank everyone who read through with me and point out some mistakes. I know I'm a little inconsistent with my uploads, but I'm trying.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Know Many Things, with Humor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's totally not gay if you're trying to save on hot water.</p><p>Epsilon pays Huaso a visit in his dreams, and gets some valuable advice though too little too late.</p><p>And construction gets underway. But knowing Ghost's luck...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gloves on, lights on, goggles off, standing before the sink in the bathroom, Huaso smiles as he looks over the photos they had taken today, thanks to Photographelsen. He was also very mindful of the red dots dripping in beads from his eyes. On habit, he sniffs, but not because he is upset.</p><p>Though he will admit; losing his temper over a cheeky smooch was not his best course of response. That got a blush to bloom on his cheeks, but it also made the blood rain increase in volume a bit. It’s nice to see the captured moments in color while it lasted.</p><p>There was a knock on the bathroom door. “How much longer, Huaso? I need the shower!”</p><p>“Hold on, hold on! I’m cleanin’!” Huaso puts the photos away, takes the gloves off and washes his face of the red dots. The goggles had a chance to be cleaned out thoroughly earlier so he can slip those back on, leaving the top valves open so that they can fill up without much of a mess. “An’ don’ even <em> think </em> ‘bout phasin’ through the door!”<br/>He should not have said that.</p><p>Ghost shoves his face through the door with a grin. “Thanks for reminding me!” he says, pulling the rest of his body through in a hurry before he instantaneously forgets that he can. Huaso ignores the other, eyes closed while the sound of a shower starts up. He made the mistake of taking a look before. He’s not doing that again.</p><p>Good grief. The one time he doesn’t want echoes to tell him something is nearby, existing right now. He can hear the other undress above the din of water hitting the shower floor. Maybe he should shower. It will save a lot of hot water from going to waste, but his goggles are still refilling.</p><p>“Have you showered yet?”</p><p>“Not yet, no.” he grunts, closing the valves as soon as some beads of blood leak out the top.</p><p>“Wanna join in? Water’s nice and it’d be a waste.” his tail gives a flick as he asks.</p><p>No harm, no foul, right? May as well wash up before work tomorrow. Huaso gives a shrug.</p><p>“Alright. But the goggles stay on.”</p><p>He gets undressed and soon joins the other in the shower. No shame here, not at all. And the goggles are containing the trapped blood pretty well.</p><p>The warm water runs on their bodies, trickling down ever so smoothly. Despite the soothing noise of the shower head and the nice sweet scent of the soap, Huaso can’t help but notice one thing, thanks to his echolocation:</p><p>Ghost Batter is ripped.</p><p>Well, not extremely muscly, but he has more muscle than someone might think. And of course, said muscles are being hit by water.</p><p>It’s... hard not to notice.</p><p>Huaso clears his throat, turning away for a moment. He was not staring. No sir!</p><p>But with his back turned, and his attention trying to seek something else to latch onto, he would be oblivious if Ghost decided to check the zombie miner out.</p><p>It’s still nothing to write home about. Patches of skin missing in spots, where dry muscle is easily exposed. Even as the water hits them, it does nothing to bring back the life it once had. His ribs are a little obvious due to the limited selection of food he is allowed to eat since his discovery of being an obligatory carnivore, and the limited amount of meat he can find for himself to begin with.</p><p>And, of course, swinging a pickaxe for a living has the perks to pack on some slim guns of his own in his forearms. Not that he notices.</p><p>The water is nice and warm. But how long is too long before Huaso loses his grip for an entirely different reason? There’s turning into a brain thirsty zombie, and then there’s…</p><p>“Need your back washed?”</p><p>“Hm?” Huaso perks up from his thoughts, glancing over his shoulder. Train of thought dismissed, he nods. “Y-Yes please, and thank you. Jus’ mind the skin patches.”</p><p>As the soap ridden wash cloth is pressed to his back, he lets out a sigh he never knew he held. Eventually, he relaxes, closing his eyes. This isn’t bad, not bad at all. He later wonders why Ghost didn’t ask for some help in return. And one look helped him remember why; the purifier's arms are not connected to his shoulders. Ah, and it looks like his back is just as well toned as his front.</p><p>This is not the time to let gay thoughts fly, well, not yet anyway. Even if Ghost is chill with it all and, as he would soon notice, even if Huaso seems relatively comfortable even without clothes on. Granted, as long as the goggles stay in place on his face.</p><p>~~</p><p>“I wanna see what’s wrong with yer bed!”<br/>The harbringer says as he soon flops onto the single bed that Ghost said he was going to take up in his stay. “One of yer reoccurin’ complaints is that I ain’t in it. Let’s fix that, shall we?”</p><p>Before Ghost could come up with a retort, Huaso had already made himself comfortable under the blankets, head resting on the pillow, blind gaze fixated on the closed curtains. It wasn’t long before he felt Ghost slide on in, and half coil around the other like a croissant.</p><p>“See, now this bed ain’t so bad, is it?”</p><p>Ghost smiles. “It’s much better.” His tail sways.</p><p>“Can’ sleep in late since we’re wanted at the construction site tomorrow. I’ll see you in the mornin’.” Huaso had his eyes closed, but no ear plugs in. He hears a click, causing him to open them and look at Ghost.</p><p>And in time to feel a peck on his lips.</p><p>“See you in the morning.” the purifier smiles, watching the other blush a little. There won’t be an excuse; Huaso definitely saw that kiss coming.</p><p>--</p><p>The first thing Huaso did the second he became aware of his lucid dreaming was to click his tongue. And the world flashed into solid color. It didn’t even fade away like it would after a minute of silence. He was in a small room, without a roof. There was a red rug with the walls and floors a solid purple, made so with well organized tiles. The sky above was a clear, starry night, along with a bright full moon. It was amazing, so much so he hadn’t realized that his goggles were absent in his dream, nor that he was shedding blood tears.</p><p>“Hello?” Huaso asks quietly, not sure if there is anyone here. But he had the suspicion that someone was watching. Or someone called him here.</p><p>He took a few tentative steps forward. A click of his tongue, and he can see a switch on the far end of the wall. Something told him that he shouldn’t mess with that. The steps he took felt a little weak on gravity. So he tries to jump; and when that happens, he felt himself capable of flying, or more like swimming, up and away from the odd room.</p><p>The view was breathtaking. Stars, so many stars. He may as well be looking at a nebula so close to the planet’s skies. Or what of it. Sleepy, fluffy dark clouds blanketed the sky immediately beneath the room he once stood in. Another click of his tongue, and something clicked back at him, but it was invisible. Once it reached his ears and lit up his vision in an echo, Huaso could make out a gargantuan physique.</p><p>He clicks his tongue again, and the first thing to make itself clear was a large, open book. Next to make itself apparent was the chest it was perched upon, a torso segregated by an indent where the hips would be. Two strong arms, two legs, one of which was ripped off below the knee if the dreamer had to guess. The three appendages that were still intact had a ring orbiting them by the wrists and ankle.</p><p>One more click reveals that the head on top of this body was round, with curved horns, and an X-like incision on its face. Huaso had no clue what the markings surrounding the incisions meant.</p><p>This must be the third God of Heaven. Ghost hardly ever talks about him. But just to be sure…</p><p>“I hate t’ come off as rude, sir, but who are you?”</p><p>“I am a God.” The large being responded, floating closer to get a better look.</p><p>“I know that, I asked <em> who </em> , not <em> what.</em>”</p><p>This only got a chuckle from the giant.</p><p>“I jest. But if you are familiar with the Batter on any of the other files, then you would know me as the third add-on of his entourage. I am Epsilon.”</p><p>Huaso blinks. At least, while Epsilon is talking, he doesn’t need to click his tongue again. “Nice t’ meet ya, Epsilon. I’m Huaso, or--”</p><p>“Elsen #48276, I know. You are also known as Pestilence, as of late. I know many things.”</p><p>“Would ya know why I’m Pestilence?”</p><p>“The distribution of the contaminated sugar within your Vesper was a test for the entity of Pestilence itself. It would seek out a strong willed essence, and make that essence’s body its host. As a result, the soul would be denied access to the afterlife.”</p><p>“I don’ recall doin’ anything wrong, Epsilon.”</p><p>“Other than refusing to listen to the lies on the wall and fight back against spectres on a daily basis? A soul could live a fulfilling life in spite of the lies, with a clean record, and could be chosen at a drop of a hat to become a harbringer. You, in particular, are a good soul.” The great god stretches out a hand, palm facing up, and Huaso lands on it gently. “But this isn’t why I’m here. You may ask further questions about your predicament another time.”</p><p>“So, then why are ya here?”</p><p>“You and Ghost Batter were in my district today. I heard about you a fair bit from Alpha and Omega, so I thought I would come and see you myself. Even if it meant interrupting your usual vicious cycles of nightmares.”</p><p>“That’s… humblin’, I s’ppose.”</p><p>“That, and let you know that when you handed the credits over to the clerk, you almost broke the display cabinet.”</p><p>“Ah, geeze, I’m sorry. But they were hurtin’ my ears.”</p><p>“And Ghost Batter destroyed the entire fossil display.”</p><p>“He forgot t’ shapeshift at a crucial time, sorry.”</p><p>“As funny as that was to watch, it was also a dangerous act. He is lucky nobody got hurt.”</p><p>“Again, sorry.”</p><p>Epsilon remains silent for a few seconds, before speaking again.</p><p>“Don’t be sorry for things that are not your fault.”</p><p>“So y’an’t mad?”</p><p>“Me? Mad?” The giant leans in close, the center of the incision quivering a bit but remains closed.</p><p>“You will know if I’m mad; I would be furious, roaring with thunder, worse than the nightmares you endure on a nightly basis. I am anything but that right now, humbled legend. I am a God, and it is my dream to bring happiness to all who believe in me.”</p><p>“Well, I also heard from Ghost what ya did; tryin’ to merge Heaven with the earth, all for ‘free happiness for all. Everything would be fine.’ However…”</p><p>“However?”</p><p>“A God’s existence an’ a believer are codependent on one another. Ya might find that there are those out there that don’ believe, or do not want anythin’ unless it’s convenient to them. Sometimes, a believer needs to show some gratitude for the extreme lengths and hard work a God goes to in order t’ bring happiness an’ blessin’s, not when they want t’ ask for it in a single prayer one night an’ go radio silent for heck knows how long. Sometimes, an abundance of gratitude is what makes a God strong, insurmountable. Almost like you. But if ya give too much, it’s not just the inhabitants that suffer, but they might become too complacent an’ won’t praise ya for yer hard work. Now, I know; I’m a sorry sap soul who stuck it out on the one file since then, an’ I probably don’ know better. Less so about gods and the people that prove their existence. But yer as real as yer friends. There’s give an’ take, and then there’s givin’ too much an’ receivin’ too little in return.”</p><p>“That’s… hmm..” Epsilon hums, contemplating for a moment before speaking again. “That’s very insightful. I know many things, but I never thought of it like that. If I didn’t know any better… it’s as though you’ve been bestowed a knowledge that allows you to see beyond the limitations of what your reality has to offer.”</p><p>“I… guess you could say that. I did run into Zacharie as I was retreatin’ from Vesper.”</p><p>“That explains it. And I would agree with him that you would do better with this insight more than he ever did.”</p><p>A light was beginning to glow on one end of the atmosphere. Huaso turns around to see it, remaining on the giant god’s hand. “Dawn approaches. It won’ be long before the alarm goes off.”</p><p>“You have never seen the sun rise before, have you?”</p><p>“‘Fraid not, sir.”</p><p>“If your alarm clock is armed, then, maybe some other time.”</p><p>Huaso glances up, watching the small speckled stars dot out one by one.</p><p>“One other thing; keep a close eye on Ghost Batter, will you? You have already done a good job thus far, and so early in your friendship as well. But he’s got a long, hard road ahead of him. That much has been set in stone since the previous Death’s deal with his father.”</p><p>“Wait… what?”</p><p>Before Epsilon could repeat himself, the alarm from beyond the dream sounds, causing cracks to form in it before shattering. And Huaso immediately found himself falling, not into the dark clouds below, but a void that yawned under him.</p><p>--</p><p>Huaso flinched with a start, eyes wide and alert as the offending sound lit up his vision something awful. It hurt his ears, and his eyesight, or what of it. Scooting away from Ghost, he reaches over and slaps the clock, settling with a shiver before yawning. Man… what a weird dream. It was lucid.</p><p>Too lucid.</p><p>The tail end of the conversation lingered in his mind; <em> ‘He’s got a long, hard road ahead of him. That much has been set in stone since the previous Death’s deal with his father.’ </em></p><p>He blinks at that. Wonder what Epsilon meant when he said that? It sounds like a touchy subject, one he should refrain from asking Ghost about. Speaking of Ghost… he’s still fast asleep. Much like yesterday morning, he’s purring again, probably having a good dream.</p><p>Huaso watches Ghost for a moment, contemplating. Well, it would make up for the two times the other got away with a peck. A click of his tongue to determine how far he is, before he leans in and pecks the other.</p><p>Right on the lips.</p><p>If the alarm didn’t wake him up earlier, this definitely did.</p><p>“Hey, am I the sleeping beauty now?” he asks, lids opening as a small smile shows itself.</p><p>“Ya must be, if ya slept through the alarm.” Huaso grins, scooting back a little. “Did ya sleep well?”</p><p>“You bet I did~”</p><p>Ghost was grinning, ear to ear. Like he won something. He probably did. It took a moment, but he soon slithered away, got out of bed, and gave into a stretch. “When were we due to get to the construction site?”</p><p>“By eight in the mornin’. I had set the alarm to six-thirty for this reason.”</p><p>Huaso was up out of bed as well, feeling the chill and a small longing to just crawl back in and hug his companion. He ignores it, instead going to make breakfast of bacon and eggs. He will need to check the blueprints, once more with enthusiasm.</p><p>~~</p><p>Guess Huaso was not the only one eager to get to work.</p><p>In a temporary office made up of three shipping containers on site, he and the crew of inhabitants were surrounding a table with a planned map of the place, along with various blueprints scattered around. Some of which were drafted by the harbringer himself, while other blueprints were drawn by either Alpha or Omega. There was a small debate on who was working on what, but more supplies were due to arrive by lunchtime today. And what has arrived this morning needs to be moved and unpacked before they can get to building pieces for the park. Honestly, the last time Huaso has felt the thrill of working on projects has been ages ago, back when he was an engineer in Vesper. And this was before he was demoted to shoveling sugar because of his constant resistance toward spectre attacks.</p><p>Hardhats on, today’s game plan figured out, the entire crew picked up their blueprints and split up to their designated chores. Huaso was sticking by Ghost’s side for now, since there weren't any bolts that needed tightening just yet.</p><p>Huaso had the map, and there were objects assigned to locations indicated by a letter, dash, number. For the merry go round, for instance, there were boxes marked ‘M-1’ through to ‘M-4’ that needed to be moved closer to the rides corner. Which is also where the teacup ride had already been set up. And while Ghost was assigned as foreman, the zombified inhabitant didn’t exactly have the strength to lift boxes with his bare claws.</p><p>By 10 am, the boxes that were here had been moved to their spots, and the crew began unpacking. If the goggles and the blood weren’t in the way, Huaso’s eyes would give off a glint; he had <em> never </em> seen quality metal like this before!</p><p>~~</p><p>“Jus’ started this mornin’, an’ now we’re waitin’ on the next shipment. Man…”</p><p>Huaso grumbled, but he sounded happy regardless as he digs into his lunch. How does Heaven manage to make bread out of anything but wheat, when it looks like traditional bread? Either way, he’s happily tucking in.</p><p>“How are ya doin’, Ghost?”</p><p>“Not bad, to be fair.” the purifier responds, taking another bite. “Grub’s good.”</p><p>“Don’t know how bread can be made from animals if the basis of it all was originally plant.”</p><p>“Hey, it’s Heaven. Don’t question it too much.”</p><p>Huaso swallows what is in his mouth. “I think I finally plotted a course for the rollercoaster. An’ I’ll git t’ layin’ the foundation as soon as we’re all done unpackin’.”</p><p>“What’s the plan like? Can I see?”</p><p>“Sure!” the inhabitant sounds elated as he hands over the blueprints to Ghost. “Don’t go smudgin’ food grease on it now.”</p><p>Ghost takes a look at it, then it just occurred to him.</p><p>“Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh damn it.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I can’t read blueprints.”</p><p>“My bad.” he takes it back. And hands over another piece of paper. This looks easier to read; it’s a draft of the build.</p><p>“Ahhh, I get it now.”</p><p>“So, what do ya think? It ain’t fully written down yet, but I plan to let this run circuits around the park, at best.”</p><p>“Seems very good, Huaso. Never knew you could draw considering you can’t see shit.”</p><p>“I still got the muscle memory. That, an’ good lightin’ helps.” he taps his helmet.</p><p>After taking the concept sketch back, he resumes eating. This morning is off to a great start, and while Ghost has his moments, he is doing an exceptional job being the foreman, watching the others work and making sure something gets done.</p><p>Conveniently, as soon as lunch break is over, more trucks arrive to drop off building supplies. And as though a soundless bell rang out, everyone was back to work.</p><p>~~</p><p>Of course, nothing could run smoothly forever.</p><p>Ghost had just moved a particularly large crate to its designated site, but failed to check which side up the crate should be facing before grabbing the crowbar.</p><p>In an instant, as soon as the lid was opened, while it was facing Ghost, an entire sea of nuts rolled out. They were quick to scatter; some workers stepped on them wrong, others tripped, dropping valuable assets along the way. Some got stuck under steel beams. Some crashed into half built foundations. All while Ghost was doing his damndest to pick them up as they rolled away. A bad time to remember he can phase, as they didn’t stay in his grasp for long.</p><p>A sickening crack came from the statue. While Ghost was too busy picking up the nuts, swearing a storm, two workers carrying a steel beam tripped. The beam smashed into a statue of Omega.</p><p>Huaso had seen it all unfold, and gave a facepalm.</p><p>“Ghost… ya had one job. <em> One. Job.</em>”</p><p>~~</p><p>They could have been ahead two hours after lunch. Instead, they were two hours <em> behind </em> by the time everyone for the day shift was due to clock out.</p><p>After Omega was alerted to the accident, a total of five workers had to be taken away to the hospital. Huaso quickly arranged an adjustable magnet, setting the strength to nuts and bolts only, and went around picking up the pesky makeshift marbles. With the box that they came in flipped upright, and the printed arrow pointing up, it didn’t take long to put them all back in the box, without dragging a heavy steel beam with them.</p><p>But once that mess was cleaned up, the miner surveyed the park and took in the damage.</p><p>“Well, fuck.” Ghost mumbles, hard hat off and scratching his head.</p><p>“You can say that again.”</p><p>Huaso had his arms folded, tapping his foot. “I’ll be takin’ an evenin’ shift to help re-sort the bits an’ pieces, and order in a new statue.”</p><p>A flash of blue behind the sea of red, along with a sudden gust of wind alerted them of the arrival of Omega.</p><p>“Ah, glad you got rid of that old thing. I hated it.”</p><p>“Huh, really?” Huaso asks, turning around to face the photography doctor. “Sorry ‘bout new patients enterin’ the hospital.”</p><p>“It’s okay, accidents happen. Good work.” he pats the miner.</p><p>“Ah, shucks… I thought givin’ the foreman job to Ghost would keep ‘im outta trouble, seein’ as I’ll be too keen puttin’ my maintenance skills to practice to be watchin’ everyone.”</p><p>“No harm, no foul. Pretty clever of you to use a magnet to collect the scattered nuts. You’re almost back on schedule.” the doctor praised again.</p><p>Ghost heaved a sigh of relief. So, a happy accident? Omega didn’t like the statue? Good.</p><p>The rest of the evening shift went without a hitch, and the group packed up and left the site once the noise curfew rolled around. Hammering and drilling away at an hour where everyone is trying to sleep was not an option.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not mentioned in the summary; a bit of a foreshadowing.</p><p>I thought I would upload now, seeing as the tabletop RPG group will have my attention all afternoon.</p><p>Thank you all for reading so far~ :'D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Self-Loath-Buster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A broken mirror is adverted. The 'totally not gay' proximity is broken.</p><p>Progress to the amusement park in fast forward.</p><p>And, of course, hi-jinx ensures.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> A gasp. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A choke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A wracking cough that made his otherwise dead body convulse as his lungs forcefully rejected the tar-like sulfurized sugar from his lungs, white smoke coming from his ears and eyes as his once dormant brain was lurched back from the dead. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wait, didn’t he die? This isn’t right. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s not right at all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Once the bleary vision cleared up, #48276 looks at his hands. Yes… he remembered those burning out before his chest got too heavy and he could no longer keep his head up, but they were black. Now, they are white. He felt something trickle down his cheeks and swabs it with one of his fingers, ignoring the texture of sugar grains hardened together over his digit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Blood. A red smearing of it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is bad. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The next thing brought to his attention was the fact he had been resting on top of a pile of dead bodies, all of which had met a similar fate. Half burnt limbs, some of which were in the process of turning white, some heads having exploded but were also being calcified from the neck up. This process must have caused asphyxiation to the Burnts as well. Those whose heads remain intact had dry bloody tear stains themselves, their mouths opened in a strangled gasp. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> #48276 wasn’t as mortified as he should be. He pulls himself out from under a body that was recently dumped on top of his own. It’s dark, and a little warm, but as he glances around, he was able to confirm that… </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yes. This is the rumored furnace room. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Funny about that. He always knew Vesper was not the safest zone. Not as safe, and mind wrangling, as Bismark. But the fire wasn’t on. Nobody was working here today. Considering the sugar they all ingested this morning, it’s no surprise that production would have ground to a halt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As #48276 climbs down from the pile of bodies, his shoe knocks something. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> An unburnt wrist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The inhabitant of the outstretched appendage lay dead nearby. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Unlike the others, his tears were clear, and his face petrified in fear and realization as though he was drowning in something. That something being the tar sugar dribbling from his mouth. Several holes in his neck where it was clogged up with the same, black turning white sulfur. He failed to go Burnt in time before sudden total organ failure could take hold. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This inhabitant was a new transfer, he never had the time to learn his number. And yet, #48276’s somehow still beating heart still goes out to the stranger. </em>
</p><p>--</p><p>Huaso missed talking to Epsilon already.</p><p>He stood before the mirror, gently rubbing his eyelids now that the goggles were off. Cleaning up didn’t take long at all. But today, this morning? Maybe he could shower with the goggles off. With this in mind, he walks over to the shower and starts up the water, eyes closed so he didn’t lose blood until he got in under the stream. As he feels the steam flood the stall, he steps in.</p><p>And not long after that, he can hear Ghost phase through the door. “The door’s unlocked, ya know.”</p><p>“I know. But it’s good practice to remind myself what I can do.” Ghost responds, back to the other as he gazes into the mirror. Huaso could see that the longer the purifier looked at his reflection, he could see a frown form, a fist clenching on the sink.</p><p>“Ghost, don’ even think ‘bout it. And don’ think for a second I forgot yer remark on how much ya wanna punch the mirror a few days back.” Huaso quipped, already getting the soap lathered up on a washcloth.</p><p>“Fuckin’ fine…” the other grumbles, pushing himself away from the sink. Stupid action averted. He took a glance at the harbringer in the shower. And almost trips on his own tail when he saw that the other wasn’t wearing his goggles for now. “Doesn’t that speed up dehydration?”</p><p>“Maybe. But so long as I don’ take long, it’s not too concerning.”</p><p>“Then you’re going to need someone to wash your back. Got room for one more?”</p><p>“Hmph… sure.” Huaso says, back turned as he was already washing himself down. Though without the goggles, he felt a bit more wary than he normally would allow himself to feel. As long as his eyes were closed, his echolocation would alert him of what’s going on, without actually giving him visual feedback. Once it’s clear that the other is in the stall with him, he hands over the washcloth. Plenty of soap leftover.</p><p>“Now what was that look in the mirror for? Ya didn’ look like a happy camper.”</p><p>“Nothing, just… fuckin’ self-loathing kicking my ass around.”</p><p>Ghost still does not sound happy.</p><p>“What is it about you that ya find self-loathin’?”</p><p>“Lots of things, Huaso. Being dead sucks, having an eye-donated and subsequently uncaring brother fuckin’ sucks, and let’s not get started on the fuckin’ disasters I caused in the past two days.” Ghost’s response to that was terse, blunt. As though he wanted to drop the conversation as quickly as possible.</p><p>“Well, my goggles are off. Let me stop ya right there an’ see, with my eyes, if I can find anythin’ positive ‘bout ya.”</p><p>“You can try. I doubt it though.”</p><p>Ghost wasn’t finished washing the other’s back before Huaso turned around, eyes open, albeit in a squint to minimize blood loss.</p><p>“Yer dead; join the club. Ya gave up yer eyes to an ungrateful next of kin; mine won’ stop bleedin’. Ya fuck shit up on accident; my rottin’ neurons ain’t the best either and I’m easily more derailed than I let on. But ya got a lot of good goin’ for you, too. Yer abrasive disposition ain’t foolin’ me, ‘specially when ya play by the hero’s rulebook. Ya usually don’ give a fuck what others say. Ya genuinely work harder than most other purifiers I’ve seen. Hell, ya more independent than they are. Yer strong; look at you! Ya got a good build goin’ on about ya, no wonder why ghouls explode in a single punch! An’ yet, when ya hug me, yer embrace is so soft; I fall asleep in <em> minutes</em>, somethin’ I don’ do alone. Ya try yer hardest, an’ that’s all it takes t’ make me proud, accidents be damned.”<br/>He hadn’t realized that as he was pointing some good qualities out, he had inched closer to Ghost, their chests were almost touching. “An’ don’ ya dare git me started on how much I enjoy seein’ you smile…”</p><p>Ghost is silent, possibly stunned by the outburst of compliments before he throws his arms around Huaso and pulls him close, hugging him tightly. “…Thank you.” the purifier mumbles, resisting the urge to nuzzle into the other’s neck.</p><p>Huaso grunts at this, a hand reaching up to cling to an arm. “Are you okay? I didn’ mean ta offload all of that on ya in one hit.”</p><p>It felt like an eternity of bliss, or even five seconds when really it was five minutes. When a dull headache made itself apparent in Huaso, he pats an arm before taking a step back. It was also when his zombie brains found its way back onto the rails on its own, and it took everything to keep a blush down. Hugging in a shower, feeling flush caused by bare proximity.</p><p>But seeing Ghost smile, no goggles on and after a period of self-loathing, was worth the contact.</p><p>“Well… ahem…” Huaso clears his throat, “I can feel a naggin’ in my head. Better drink lots of water once the goggles are back on…”</p><p>Ghost nods, “You go do that. I can clean myself off.” he said, a mild blush of his own as he was clearly sheepish from the contented embrace earlier, his tail giving a slow wag.</p><p>A slow wagging tail that Huaso’s gaze was fixated on, when he also catches sight of… <em> ‘Nope!’ </em></p><p>He stuck around long enough. Rushing out to grab a towel, rinse his face in the sink from a blush induced blood rain, and get his goggles back on before the next drizzle starts. He swore he heard the other snicker above the din of the shower, seeing as he did not mean to catch sight of <em> that </em> again.</p><p>~~</p><p>After the fiasco that was the first day of unpacking, the second day focused on laying down foundations in various places. The third day was when construction really began. And it was then that Huaso’s engineering skills really began to show.</p><p>He was enjoying it; putting pieces together, building machines and engines to the rides, screwing the nuts and bolts on together. In three days, the merry-go-round was ready to go. The teacup ride, which was already unpacked when he and Ghost arrived, had some maintenance work done to it and was now in proper working condition. It just needed a new coat of paint to be up to code. The Ferris wheel was already half built, with half the booths needed to be installed. The rollercoaster that Huaso had been sketching and planning and blueprinting for days was already 5 meters built off the ground. After talking with Omega, the attraction would get its own corner to operate in; but it wouldn’t be a small, short-lived circuit like in Bismark.</p><p>And clearly, the undead miner was not the only one looking forward to a proper, semi scary but fun-and-thrilling rollercoaster; judging from the amount of inhabitants helping him install, bolt, screw, and test the framework and infrastructure for reinforcement. By the seventh day, it was time to install the rails.</p><p>While Huaso enthusiastically and diligently worked on the rollercoaster, the other coworkers were busy getting other attractions up and going; a terror tunnel, a dunking dive via throwing the ball onto a target, and a whack-a-spectre.</p><p>~~</p><p>“Huaso, sir?” One of the coworkers was huffing after a particular jog over to the engineer in question.</p><p>“Aight, what is it?”</p><p>“The foreman was testing the whack-a-spectre, and he just busted it up with a few punches.”</p><p>Huaso puts down the spanner, dusting himself off before looking at the inhabitant. “Thanks, I’ll go see what ‘e’s done now.”</p><p>Sure enough, upon arriving, he could see his friend standing before a well dinged up machine. Before, it was pristine as new, and it functioned well, provided it had a place to be plugged in. One or two of the ‘spectres’ were busted and bent out of shape, and some clear evidence that someone had been punching the machine in general was there as well. Ghost poked his fingers together, not sure how he was going to explain that he got a little carried away.</p><p>A little was an understatement.</p><p>“What did ya do now?”</p><p>“Nothing…” Ghost said, folding his arms.</p><p>“Dun look like nothing. What. Did. Ya. <em> Do?</em>”</p><p>“I was testing it.” he gave a pause, then rubs the back of his neck. “Okay, so one of them bapped me on the face as well, and I fuckin’ lost it. Got carried away.”</p><p>“Next time, stick to the weapon provided? Yer punches are too strong for a dinky ol’ machine.”</p><p>As Huaso said this, he unplugged the whack-a-spectre, opened up the back, and got to work removing the busted parts to repair, recycle, and reinstall.</p><p>~~</p><p>By the middle of the third week, stalls were being set up, but not yet filled. There was a shooting gallery, a fishing gallery, a ball throwing game, and even spin the wheel. All of the rails to the rollercoaster had been assembled, welded together, and had a single train test them. Now, that much wasn’t successful, as an engine to power along the train as well as the steep climb assistant was needed, something Huaso and one other coworker had been building between getting the rails installed.</p><p>With several more rides, attractions, and galleries installed, next were the food stands and about two restaurants. When those were tested and ready to go, the final piece to the theme park was paving the cement pathways.</p><p>~~</p><p>At this rate, the place would be open in about a week. All that remains is to hire enthusiastic workers, as well as give all the rides a final test run.</p><p>And there was no shadow of a doubt which ride Huaso wanted to try. A coworker helped put the safety restraints on him and Ghost, double checking, triple checking that everything was in working order, before going to the controls and releasing the train’s brakes. As excited as he was to feel the train move into motion, his claws gripped the restraint anyway. He was grinning; the sound of the single cart in motion kept his vision lit up.</p><p>“I can’ wait to see how well this performs.”</p><p>After the climb, the drop happens. But then something springs loose as they round the corner. The single train is sent flying, bouncing off across a few stands before landing on the fairy floss stand, an explosion of fluffy sugar covering them both.</p><p>That wasn’t supposed to happen. Huaso’s claws were digging into the brace, black tipped, and causing sugar tar to form in the restraint as he steadies himself. He glances at Ghost. “What?”</p><p>“Don’t look at me, this time it wasn’t MY fault.”</p><p>“Course it ain’t.” he confirms with a shudder in his voice. He didn’t need to click his tongue to see that the purifier was covered in cotton candy. “Are ya gonna eat that, or will those guys?” He points to a group of coworkers who would happily indulge in something sugary.</p><p>“Why don’t you eat it?”</p><p>“Because I ain’t a huge fan of sugar. An’ even if I were, I would be restricted t’ eatin’ the Vesper brand, if ya know what I mean. I wouldn’t touch that grainy stuff with a stick.”</p><p>As soon as the train was removed from the stand, and the restraint lifted, Huaso immediately took a look once it was flipped onto its side. He was meticulous with the rails, so what happened? Was the turn too sharp added with the speed? Or maybe it was the train itself? When he found nothing was wrong with the train, he went back to the tracks to see where it went wrong.</p><p>It seems relatively fine as well, aside from needing a fix after that fiasco.</p><p>“Well, as fun as that was, maybe I’ll use a statue with the weight of an inhabitant next time I wanna test a ride.”</p><p>~~</p><p>A few more test runs shows that the rollercoaster ran smoothly, and the other attractions were all ready to go. Employees were hired, so were some chefs, and soon the empty vendors were seen full to the brim.</p><p>After a month of working at the construction site, it was finally time to open it up.</p><p>~~</p><p>Huaso was not going to miss this. He got up early this morning to see the grand opening. Halfway through eating breakfast of bacon and eggs, he looks at Ghost. “After today, we can finally sleep in.”</p><p>“You usually don’t sleep in to begin with.”</p><p>“Yeah, true. Even when I work hard, I don’ give myself a lot a rest. But you do make it easier to get t’ sleep at night, ya know that?”</p><p>Somehow, despite the indoor lighting and lack of ambient sound, he could still see the other smile.</p><p>~~</p><p>Once breakfast went down a treat, the two left the hotel and started making their way to the amusement park, hand in hand. For the first time, they would be heading there as customers, not as workers. There was music, and an abundant of balloons when they arrived. As well as a large crowd of inhabitants.</p><p>After a brief speech, mostly to give credit where credit is due for the hard workers, the High Speed Photography Doctor cuts the ribbon. There is a cheer from the inhabitants, the gates open, and everyone files in.</p><p>Huaso smiles, fingers twitching in the hand that is held. Today is going to be a great day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Can you spot an Easter Egg?<br/>Actually, how many Easter Eggs in this story have you spotted so far?</p><p>Thank you all for reading this far.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Pictures of the Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How bad are the zombies brains, really?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Major character death(s) up ahead. Pretty sure I added tw in the tags.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is strange to see the now complete amusement park from an entirely different perspective. Rather than climbing something to hammer something else in place, the two were walking along the pathway, checking the stalls out. Despite smiling at all the hard work paying off, Huaso felt as though something within himself was pensive, tentative.</p><p>It was over the past month during construction that he noticed, and now recalls, that Ghost had been flirting with him. And now that the labor was over, all the miner had to do was relax. Though he couldn’t really, not when there’s a dull nagging in the back of his head.</p><p>He had grown rather attached to the dead purifier, faults and all. But he wasn’t exactly sure how to return it without fucking it up somehow. Especially when the little niggling in his head constantly reminded him how flawed he was himself. But if Ghost couldn’t stand him, he would have given up half way… maybe. Or he would let him know.</p><p>“Hey, let’s give the rollercoaster another try.” Ghost’s suggestion, along with a gentle elbow nudge to his side, broke Huaso out of his pensive reverie, “Are you fuckin’ excited? I am!”</p><p>“Huh? Yeah, I’ve been lookin’ forward to this for a long time, friend!”</p><p>Rollercoasters are always good. It’s a safe ride that provides a tempered feeling of fear and thrills. As it was still the morning, with the park just opening, the line wasn’t really long. When it was their turn to come aboard, Huaso tried not to let his nerves get the best of him. Of the few times he was able to witness the trains run without faults, this shouldn’t be any different. He smiles and glances at Ghost to gauge his reaction once the restraints were fastened and secured.</p><p>He can tell the other is smiling.</p><p>Once everyone takes a seat and the restraints are in place, the train rolls into motion, starting off slow. The climb is what makes the anticipation feel so real, the downhill drop that followed was what made the passengers sound so <em> alive</em><em>!</em> Going through the loop had the same sensation of being wet sand stuck in the bottom of a bucket as it was spun in a cartwheel, where it felt like a constant, fast paced uphill climb that he didn’t have time to register that he was upside down for just a second.</p><p>At this moment, Huaso briefly forgets that he’s in Heaven.</p><p>This definitely beats skydiving.</p><p>~~</p><p>“I would love t’ go on it again by the end of the day!” Huaso exclaims, one hand doing a fist pump. His other hand back in the hand holding that seems to be a normal thing between him and Ghost now.</p><p>It’s kind of nice.</p><p>“If the line isn’t too long and neither of us are tired of waiting, we could!”</p><p>“What else do ya wanna try, Ghost?”</p><p>“I don’t know… how about you call the shots?”</p><p>Huaso gave a hum, before perking up at an idea.</p><p>“Let’s try the Ferris wheel.”</p><p>~~</p><p>The booth had enough room to house four inhabitants, but Ghost made sure only he and Huaso were in the one booth together. Just the two of them.</p><p>Up high, with hardly anything for an echo to reach any feedback upon, if it hadn’t been broad daylight Huaso would find the experience rather daunting. But in here, he can direct a lot of his attention to Ghost, who seems content with looking outside the window.</p><p>There’s a wrinkle of uneasiness on the other’s face. And the harbringer was quick to pounce on it. “There’s somethin’ on yer mind?”</p><p>“How bad are your zombie brains?” Well, that’s a way to ask about it bluntly.</p><p>“I guess, pretty bad, if I do admit it myself. I ain’t proud of it. Why?”</p><p>“How often did you take notice when I flirted with you over this past month?”</p><p>There’s a mild blush as Ghost asks, keeping his gaze locked out the window.</p><p>“I’ve noticed. Heaps, actually. But I barely questioned it.”</p><p>The harbringer frowns as he tries to untangle that mystery. “Why though? Why is it that ya flirt with me?”</p><p>“You say you notice it, but… oh dear Epsilon, isn’t it obvious? <em> How </em> obvious is it to you?” Ghost snaps, glaring daggers at Huaso, slipping up as he hollered.<br/>“I’VE BEEN TRYING TO FUCKIN’ SAY THAT I LIKE YOU!”</p><p>A more straightforward, albeit stumbled confession hangs in the air. One that Ghost had not meant to spit out in such a manner.</p><p>Huaso stared at the other, blinking. This wasn’t a conversation that he had been expecting. The awkward pause continued as the booth swung by the boarding station and the wheel took them back up again. The silence was uncomfortable.</p><p>As their booth nearly reaches the peak again, the once dormant neurons in his mostly defunct brain begin to pulse. This was not the time to let the wheels slide off the rails.</p><p>“Well,” Huaso grunts, clearing his throat to mask his sheepishness, “I’ve been ponderin’ about all that, the past month an’ then some that we’ve been together.” he gave a pause, not sure he wants to look at Ghost’s face as he glances down at his shoes, “You’ve been good t’ me, for th’ first time since I perished in a dark place. An’ I jus’ wanna let ya know it’s deeply appreciated. B-But there’s more.”<br/>His hands reach across the space between them, grabbing Ghost’s hands in his own. “I think I’ve grown ta like ya, too.” Another pause, a sigh as he felt pressure in his goggles again along with a blush. “Hell, I could even say… m-maybe I love ya.”</p><p>And like that, the lock clicks open.</p><p>Huaso had no idea what this confession would elicit, but the next thing he knew, he was pulled into a hug, with him returning it without hesitation. The embrace was soft, but firm, as always. “Ah… Q-Question; for how long have ya liked me for?”</p><p>“Would it be awkward if I said ‘Since you asked me what my Grade was’?”</p><p>“That’s… that’s the day ya came crashin’ into my workplace.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Huaso could hear the other smile in that reply, soon accompanied by a purr.</p><p>“That must’ve been a long time. Sorry I kept you waitin’.”</p><p>He could feel the hug tighten and relax, and his hardhat moved a bit as Ghost nuzzles into him. Of all the times he was hugged, this one has an honest feeling to it. He could definitely feel the love, and he returned the squeeze in response.</p><p>But this is not the time to get a little carried away; the booth jostles a bit as a ride comes to a stop. Ah, they got a while before it's their turn to get off at the boarding platform.</p><p>~~</p><p>It felt like a heavy padlock had been removed once they got off the ferris wheel.</p><p>As they walked for a while to find what else they could try out, Huaso had one of his hands held, while his other hand wrapped around the arm he was holding. It was nice to hug, and it was nicer still to know very well that the other was smiling. He lets go when they come across the dunking dive.</p><p>After paying up for a play, the zombie miner watches as Ghost rolls his shoulders, or lack thereof, but the motion still counts. The first ball is thrown, a little off the mark. The second throw’s accuracy was worse than the first and the purifier couldn’t help but yell out a cuss as a result. He sent the third ball flying, hitting the target with enough force to abruptly send the inhabitant perched on the seat to fall into the water.</p><p>The teacup ride was a mild thrill, but it left Huaso’s head spinning for a good while once they got off.</p><p>Ghost already had his turn with the whack-a-spectre, and the harbringer was not going to sit back and watch him punch it to oblivion. He’s not on the clock after all, so he took a try. The game was hard, but with a few well timed clicks of his tongue, he was able to hit most of the moving and peeping targets.</p><p>The terror tunnel was too dark for Huaso to see, but his echolocation didn’t let him down. It did give him a delayed reaction, wondering why it was scary in the first place. Or why Ghost still jumped at the sudden loud noises. Which was ironic, because Ghost himself is a dead spook for a purifier.</p><p>~~</p><p>After trying out some of the other attractions, get some lunch, try some minigames at the stands, and the well anticipated second ride on the rollercoaster, the two thought now would be a good time to call it a day. It was afternoon. They were following the path towards the exit when something caught Ghost’s attention.</p><p>“That wasn’t there before… fuckin’ suspicious if you ask me.” he says, pointing to an innocuous booth.</p><p>“Should we git our pictures taken?” Huaso asks with a grin. That would mean he will have to wait until they return before the miner can safely remove his goggles in the bathroom and look at them.</p><p>“Sure. Not like we’re asking Photographelsen.”</p><p>The booth was capable of producing photos in sets of three. Ghost went first, sitting on the seat in the booth. The first one was of him just sticking his tongue out. The second, he grinned, it almost made him squint his eyes. But the third was a casual smile. He didn’t even look at the photos once he collected them and told Huaso it’s his turn to get a set of three pictures.</p><p>Huaso thought of something annoying, and pouted a bit. Then he grins. And just as he was coming up with a third expression, he had the urge to move over and glance to the empty space to his right. Was someone there? It felt like Miasma, his add-on, was trying to get in on the fun. If for a few seconds.</p><p>“Hey, we should get our photos taken together!” Huaso exclaimed, adding his set to their inventory.</p><p>As the two got in and got ready for the booth to take three shots, their grins clear as day, something went awry.</p><p>It only took one photo.</p><p>Miffed, Ghost picks it up once it is printed. His eyes widen, and his smile vanishes.</p><p>It made him second guess the other photos that were taken. And this is not what he wanted to look at right now.</p><p>“Ghost, are ya okay?” Huaso asks, growing concerned over the silence.</p><p>“…I think I’ve had enough. Let’s head back.”</p><p>Suffice to say, Ghost was glad that Huaso couldn’t see the pictures right now. But it’s a conversation he’s not looking forward to once the other sees them, goggles off.</p><p>~~</p><p>The photos clearly unnerved the purifier into silence, despite the huge hurdle they got over in the Ferris wheel. Once Huaso locked himself in the bathroom, took the goggles off, and washed the excess blood from his face, he was clear to see why. He took the photos out of the envelope, and began to look through them, making sure to keep them well away from his face.</p><p>The first two photos he grinned at. Ghost still knows how to come off as cute, in his own cool way. But he had no idea who this was in the third of Ghost’s photos; it looked like a young Batter, dressed in black, in his early 20s. This was probably at a time when the dead purifier was still alive. The smile was endearing in Huaso’s opinion.</p><p>Next were his own set of photos. He probably shouldn’t have pouted in the first one; he looks silly. His grin betrayed a small glint in his goggles. What he saw from the third photo of his set was something that confirmed his suspicion. Instead of seeing a zombie miner and Miasma, he saw #48276, glancing at a grinning #52316. That explains the sudden presence in the booth that made him want to scoot over and give room…</p><p>He slid his set back into the envelope. Now for the 7th picture; what about it that had upset Ghost? He takes it out.</p><p>In this frame was not Ghost Batter and Huaso, but Black Batter and #48276. Taken, in the gruesome appearance of at the time of their death.</p><p>The purifier had his arms hanging from his shoulders barely by the muscles alone, otherwise segregated by some forceful impact; a portion of his face was missing, along with his left eye; his brains, or what was left of it, could be seen as a result; his ear hanging slightly due to the absence of that chunk in his head; and blood oozed from his mouth. There was a look of agony and fear in his remaining eye, begging over and over for the pain to cease.</p><p>#48276 wasn’t in any better shape; black smoke turning white emitted from his eyes and ears; claws burnt black and already being calcified; blood oozing from his eyes as well as the wounds on his face when it failed to explode from the sulfuric reaction; a bit of the black sugar tar oozing from the corner of his mouth.</p><p>For a second, his heart stops. Huaso chokes, dropping the photo as he tries to get a new coughing fit under control.</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em> This is day two since #52316 perished from a confirmed case; sudden total organ failure, otherwise not specified. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> #48276 found it hard to get out of bed today. But he still had a job to do. Even if he didn’t know what it is, his job knows what it is. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What it is, he didn’t know. Nor would he know. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He takes his tray, walking to the cafeteria, and finds to his dismay that there was no meat on the menu. So, a shipment of meat from Zone 1 had been delayed? Pity. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He takes a seat, looking at his share of sugar with disgust. But he is hungry. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He perks up as an inhabitant from Zone 1 sat across the table from him. He had glasses on, and he looks reasonably cute. Maybe the two could become friends. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He looks at his plate of sugar. Something about it looked off, but he didn’t have dinner last night, and he can tell the fasting was catching up to him. So he dips his spoon into the grainy pile on his plate, and puts it in his mouth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It tasted revolting, but it was just the beginning. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s what happened after he swallowed his mouthful, after allowing the saliva to melt it down into a sickeningly sweet glob, that triggered a volatile reaction to the sulfuric glands in his throat. The next thing he knows is he’s coughing. Coughing violently, that it makes his body jostle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The glasses wearing inhabitant perks up at this, before he too starts to cough, a hand clenching his throat as smoke begins to pour from his eyes and ears in increasing volume. An abrupt choke makes him spit up a splash of tar. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> #48276 can smell burning, and somewhere across the room he can hear the familiar screams of agony as a head explodes. He couldn’t focus on anyone else burning out instantly after that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His head is pounding, something begins to leak from his eyes as the intensity of the pain increases. He hacks up a glob of his own tar, staring at it in horror before he is overtaken by another coughing fit. His now burnt hands claw at the table as he struggles to breathe. His eyes hurt, his throat hurts, his head hurts. He can feel a budding sensation of the viscera filling his lungs. He can feel rapid dehydration taking place. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He’s drowning, he’s drowning in a primordial sludge caused by the impure sugar and the sulfuric acids, drastically weakened by the foreign virus he dared to swallow. In his throat it failed to react in the way as it should. His chest feels heavy as he rests his head on the table, watching as the world begin to fade from view, gasping desperately to breathe. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>‘The world- it’s gone dark! It’s too dark! It’s too hot! I can’t see anything! I can’t hear anything! I can taste acid in my mouth! I can feel something running from my eyes! I can’t breathe! Help! I can’t breathe! I can’t breathe, please! I can’t! I c-can’t! I ca…n’…’</em> </b>
</p><p>--</p><p>“HEY, SNAP THE FUCK OUTTA IT!”</p><p>In that instant, Huaso felt someone grab his shoulders and shake him, jostling him out of his daze. He blinks, feeling a fresh wave of blood pooling in the bottom eyelids as he looks at Ghost. The familiar sensation of a cytopathic reanimation-induced headache kicking in.</p><p>Did he die for a second there?</p><p>“You had me so fuckin’ scared!” Ghost exclaimed, hugging him close. He felt the other tremble as sobs overtook the harbringer. “I grew concerned when you started coughing up a lung!”</p><p>It wasn’t just the contaminated blood that Huaso was soaking his shirt with, but tears as well. It’s raining heavy, and if this keeps up, Ghost could be in a world of hurt.<br/>He feels one of Ghost’s hands gently pet his hair, that motion alone getting him to calm down and eventually get a hold of himself. He remembers that he has claws, and eases up on his grip in the hug upon the other. Once the saline dots cease, Huaso leans back to look at Ghost.</p><p>“I’m… ’m sorry y-ya had t’ see me like that…”</p><p>“I’m just so fuckin’ relieved that you’re okay…” Ghost hugs him again, tail wrapped around the other while shivering. So, he’s not the only one with such a traumatic death.</p><p>What happened?</p><p>Questions for later as he eases up on the hug. “Get your goggles back on, and get some water in you, <em> please</em>.”</p><p>~~</p><p>Huaso had plenty of water to make up for the fine mess he left in the bathroom. Instead of hacking up tar sugar like he swore, he only rejected a small amount of blood caused by the heavy barking he did in his fit. But it still needed cleaning up. Furthermore, the damage he put his throat through made it hard to find his appetite with the usual well cooked slab of meat they got from room service.</p><p>Amidst the chaos that was reliving the past in the blink of death, he does remember seeing the state Black Batter was in at the time of his cessation too. And he was still curious about it in spite of it all.</p><p>“What happened to you?” he asks, his voice raspy, once the two had settled into bed.</p><p>“As in, what happened in that photo?” Ghost hums.</p><p>
  <em>‘Oh-fucking-boy, here we go.’</em>
</p><p>Even with their feelings requited and confession in the open, there is no way he was going to explain it up front.</p><p>“I’ll let you take a guess.”</p><p>“Did yer younger brother attack you?”</p><p>There’s a bemused snort. “I <em> wish</em>. He’s a famished fucker, but he would never lash out at me. Sure, he fucks shit up almost all the time and I’m the one who punishes him, not the other way around. What makes you think Duckerface would attack me?”</p><p>“You mentioned one time that ya gave yer eyes to him, an’ he was ungrateful for it.”</p><p>“It was supposed to be a final gift from me, while thinking that I might depart for the afterlife once it was done. I didn’t count on being trapped in Pokerface’s mind alongside him. But he take this gift without a thanks, and use it to <em> look </em> for ways to fuck shit up behind my back. It hurts, because it seems like my feelings mean <em> nothing </em> to him. I know why he does it; he thinks it will bring me back. But not in the way he expects it to.”</p><p>“So then… how did ya die?”</p><p>“Let’s just leave it at ‘I didn’t fly’.”</p><p>That sounds like a skydiving attempt from a tall building. Without the parachute. “I’m sorry t’ hear that.”</p><p>“What did Epsilon say to you about empty apologies?”</p><p>“Don’ be sorry for the things that are not yer fault?”</p><p>“Exactly. My death is my own.”</p><p>And what a stupid death that was, but it was either him or his little brother. Ghost frowns; he wants to stop this train of thought before it gets out of hand, and he decides to punch a mirror in after all. But he does have a question of his own.</p><p>“So what’s your story?”</p><p>“Burnout triggered by contaminated sugar. I have my suspicions.”</p><p>“What suspicions?”</p><p>Ghost asks as he watches the other intently.</p><p>“Well, I had a friend, #52316. He wasn’ much of a talker, but he was a dear friend o’ mine in a place full of lies and misery. We were on our way back to the cafeteria, when a Mute Spectre attacked. It wasn’ an ordinary thing, as it was green which was unusual with the dead. It had a coughing fit; but true ta its name, we heard nothing from it. It drove through #52316. At first, he seemed indifferent… That night he died. I was there when ‘e took his last breath.” Huaso frowns as he tightens his hug briefly. “An’ ya know what happens with the dead in Vesper?”</p><p>“…Holy shit… they took him to the furnace, didn’t they?”</p><p>The undead miner nods, frowning. “His sugar was distributed as breakfast, and it was th’ only thing there to eat when a shipment of meat from Zone 1 was delayed. We all had a spoonful of it, but one was all it took to kill us. What happened next was abrupt; I remember drowning with mah head restin’ on the table one moment, an’ the next I awoke with a start in the furnace room. The fire was out, the mountain of asphyxiated bodes was the largest to date. It… it wasn’ surprising, really. I was happy ta wait ‘round for my death, but I felt driven; a desire to git out as soon as possible. A bit of pipe crawling later, and I find myself in the endless hallways of the monorail tunnels. It was there that I met the merchant. He told me the Queen was comin’ t’ purify this Zone due to the gross negligence on the Director’s part. If the contaminated sugar expanded beyond Vesper, the entire File would be doomed. Little did I know it would be th’ last time I’d git to see ‘im, too.”</p><p>Ghost remains still as he lies in bed, listening. Huaso seems a little more open explaining the cause of his own death, and in vivid detail, it must be haunting his dreams. No wonder why he sounded grumpy some mornings.</p><p>One thing they did share in common; dying sucks.</p><p>“So that explains why you disregard your own safety, but hold the well being of others paramount to your own?”</p><p>“Pretty much.” Huaso grunts, turning around and settling on his side, back turned to Ghost. “My body is like a prison for my soul. I cannot even allow it to bleed.”</p><p>“A life sentence in a rotting, but functional vessel… Do you think it’ll be bearable if I join you?”</p><p>As Ghost asks with a small grin, Huaso could feel the tail brush over his knuckles.</p><p>“Sure, I guess. If that’s what ya want.”</p><p>“Course I want to!” he scoots, cuddling the other more from behind.</p><p>“Well…” Huaso starts, looking over his shoulder at Ghost as best as he could, “I have reason ta believe that things’ll git rough in the future. Call it a gut feelin’. I jus’ want t’ let ya know now; No matter what, unless ya tell me to, I will never leave you.”</p><p>“You… you really mean that?” he questions, a hand gently holding the harbringer’s own.</p><p>“Ghost, yer good at detectin’ lies. Have I ever flagged a silver tongue at ya?”</p><p>“I don’t think so. I would know if you lied.” he frowns in thought, before shaking his head. “You’ve been upfront and honest with me this entire time.”</p><p>“Then ya must know my vow to never leave ya until I’m told is sincere. If ya ever feel like it ain’t workin’ an’ ya want an out, tell me. As much as it’ll hurt, I’ll leave if that’s exactly what ya want.”</p><p>Huaso could feel the other’s tail coil thoroughly around him. He was about to doze off, when he felt a poke to his cheek.</p><p>“Okay, there is one bullshit lie I did pick up during our time together, but it’s <em> just one</em>.”</p><p>He grunts, opening an eye to see Ghost inches away from his face, beaming as he keeps his voice close to a whisper, “I said nothing because it made logical sense. That burnt seminar is more believable than, say, however else you learned about how burnouts happen. But it’s still a bullshitting lie.”</p><p>Huaso grunts, poking the other where his nose would be before closing his eyes again. “I’ll see you in the mornin’, Ghost.”</p><p>“Is there a reason why you get grumpy when offered sugar, or when someone messes with the dead. Of fuckin’ course with the exception being spectres?”</p><p>“Ya just answered it yerself.”</p><p>Before the purifier could ask another question, Huaso leans in and pecks his lips before settling. “I said ‘See ya in the mornin’, Ghost.” Even though his tone came off as grumpy, he could hear the other snicker in amusement. It was all in loving jest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Based on booth pictures M-256 has done in the past. If you want to see them, let me know! I don't feel comfortable posting on here.</p><p>Anyway, not long to go! I could post the final chapter tomorrow, seeing as it's super short and sweet. Thank you for reading thus far. And for the help- you know who you are. ;D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Meaning of Red Dots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The final piece of his nightmare slots into place.<br/>It has been a while since Epsilon last had a chat, and held the promise to watch the sun rise, goggles off.<br/>A very small spike of curiosity is interrupted by room service.<br/>A late friend provides help one last time before departing for the afterlife.<br/>And it's been decided that they'll stick it to the man that owns the sucky parts of life, and be there for each other.</p><p>But it's still none of Huaso's business.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The train grinds to a stop. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> #48276 squints as the light hurts his eyes a little, feeling a fresh stream of blood tears trickle down his cheeks. A stranger hops off the train after a door opens. He appears short, stout; with black hair; a decently tanned skin; a somewhat deformed and deflated neck; a shirt with a heart print on it; and most notably, a frog mask. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Buenos dias, amigo!” the familiar stranger greets. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> In the foggy recess of his mind, #48276 can recall that this is the merchant called Zacharie, who often spoke in weird, puzzling terms. He frequently visits between zones to sell goods and provide services, but the tone holds a grim understanding. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ah, for a moment, I thought I stumbled upon a Critic Burnt. But you, my friend… your fate has been flipped onto its head.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> #48276 didn’t have it in him to wheeze. There was nothing to fear, he was already burnt out. What did Zacharie mean by that? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m willing to bet with the credits of red that you're asking ‘why aren’t I dead?’ Well, amigo, if you have a bit of time, I’ll tell you. You’ve encountered an item of foreign origin, with potency pertaining to something volatile. Can you tell me what it is?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Two…” the Elsen paused, giving a cough to clear his throat, “Two days ago, a sick Mute Spectre attacked. My friend died that night, and just this morning I believe we ingested his sugar.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That explains it.” Zacharie hums, pulling the backpack from his shoulders and starting to rummage through it. “From what I can see, you have, potentially against your will, become a rare Class of Burnt. In simple terms; Class Harbringer, Grade Pestilence. Comprende?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I guess…?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And judging by your state, the kind of virus you carry around is the necroa virus. I do not believe many a Pestilence carry that kind of disease. Contamination spreads through ingestion, be it blood or sugar. If your skin flakes, through inhalation as well. Ah, here we go.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Zacharie grins behind the mask as he pulls out the goggles from his backpack, walking over to the Elsen and handing them over. “They’re not the best, but put these on. If you lose too much blood amigo, you might lose your sense of awareness.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> #48276 did as he was told, slipping the goggles on, waiting on the blood to fill up the lens before pressing them firmly. He also took the time to adjust the straps. “Huh… I c-can’t see.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You’ll adapt in time. Hunger, dehydration, or blood loss is bad, especially if you plan to contain the pathogen you walk with.” he pauses to grab more things from his bag, “Now I have some good news, and some bad news.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m listening.” #48265 holds out his white-burnt hand as he feels a card being placed in it, along with a hardhat. He puts the latter onto his head, testing to see if it fits with the headlamp facing forward before smiling. It fits well, and it won’t slide off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The good news is, as a Harbringer, you cannot be purified by any means necessary. However, fire will become your Achilles' Heel, as well as water will be your source of strength, with consequence. Harbringers are thoroughly corrupt individuals, and that will draw in the attention of Purifiers. Whether they’re hostile, or just want to see what it is you’re playing, that’s a wildcard in and of itself.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And the bad news?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The Queen is coming to purify this Zone. The Director’s ill planned decision did this; his entire workforce is dead, and what has yet to be killed off, yourself included, will be purified.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But you just said that a Harbringer cannot be purified.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I also said you are vulnerable to fire and, in that sense, to the element of Meat as well. It will kill you if you are ever exposed to it, amigo. You have a strong essence though, so if you’re ever reduced to ash, hope you have a friend to trick another inhabitant into eating your remains, because you’ll be the dominant host once the virus takes hold of the new victim. Judging from that look though, I doubt you would want it to happen anyway.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Damn right I wouldn’t want that to happen. I’m still wrapping my head around this news!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ah, ha, ha…” Zacharie raised his hands as the other snapped at him, “Calm down, amigo. You’re lucky the things I just gave you are all on the house. Take your time to study up on your new Class and Grade, and either go nuts and spread it, or contain it as much as you possibly can. If I were you, and especially after news about the Queen’s visit, I would get out of Zone 3 at your earliest convenience. As for me… I’ll be going to meet with her.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Slinging the backpack back on, the merchant gave a thoughtful hum. “Actually, amigo, I believe I have one more thing to give to you. Hold out your hand.” </em>
</p><p><em>#48276 puts the card away and holds his hand out again. As soon as the brick made contact, he blinked, feeling the metaphorical curtains being pulled back to show to him the true limitations his reality has to show. </em>‘Ah, I see… Yes, it all makes sense now!’</p><p>
  <em> “I believe you will need this more than I do.” Zacharie added, his voice taking on a grim tone, “I will buy you some time, but I do believe we will cross paths again. Not on this file, but within another, mayhaps. It’s just a story, after all.” He says, already sounding as though he’s about to accept his fate before the executioner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A step up the ladder by the train door, and he stops, looking at the harbringer again.</em>
</p><p><em>“Stand behind the train so that it can proceed. When the next one comes along, hop on it and take it to Area 1. Out the front, a red box awaits. Use that card to depart from Vesper. And whatever you do, amigo, </em> <b> <em>do not hesitate!</em></b><em>” </em></p><p>
  <em> Once the merchant clambered back on board, #48276 moves to stand behind the train. As he saw a faint flicker of echoes light up from within the transport, his ears also caught Zacharie muttering, “Your fucking obsession is abnormal.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just to whom was he talking to? The undead Elsen would never know. Perhaps he never will. Well, no time like yesterday to get moving. #48276 began his long trek towards Area 1. If the next train heading there isn’t stopped by him before then that is. </em>
</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em> ‘Discard me many times and I will return. I am Pestilence, The Irremediable.’ </em>
</p><p>Huaso lied awake with this motto echoing in his head for a little while now. He had not had that dream in a long time. Nothing could fix him. No medicine, no vaccine, no cure. Not even merciful Death’s embrace. He had always looked forward to the day his essence would be snuffed out, and find freedom beyond the confines of his rotting body, kept alive by his restless mind, driven on by the virus. But not even fire can give him that; for if another fool ingests him, the cycle begins anew, and he would be yanked from the doorstep of either Heaven or Hell.</p><p>Ironic, considering where he’s been spending his nights for the past month.</p><p>He looks to the sleeping purifier next to him. Ghost Batter, having his own can of worms, almost all of them off the string. He’s had his share of grievances, fuck ups, faults, and failures, but he’s a good soul in spite of it all. A fucking disaster with a gigantic heart. Is he willing to stick it out with someone as irremediable as himself?</p><p>Huaso already knew the answer to that: Yes, yes he would.</p><p>It’s by this reason alone that Huaso will postpone his attempts to find freedom, his remedy, even as the virus is hard wired to its survival. His essence is forever tethered to its Class until the end of its natural cycle, but that doesn’t mean he has to sit there in misery and sulk about it.</p><p>He turns around to face Ghost, scooting closer to steal a smooch before settling with a sigh. He could feel those strong, soft arms hold him close, his tail constricting some before relaxing. Settling with a nuzzle against his chest, Huaso closes his eyes and dozes off again.</p><p>--</p><p>This is not one of those dastardly nightmares. He knows where he is the second he became aware of his lucidity. He clicks his tongue, and Epsilon clicks back. It didn’t take long for everything to come back into view like it did the first time. Huaso swims through the sky, and lands on the offered hand of the giant.</p><p>“It’s been a while.” the God of Workforce 3 greets.</p><p>“It has. About a month to be exact.” the harbringer acknowledges with a nod. “Did ya see the park open yesterday?”</p><p>“I did. You did a fine job. You and your crew. Even Ghost, despite the one or two setbacks he’s caused.”</p><p>“He tries.” Huaso sighs with a smile, sitting on the palm of the giant.</p><p>“You’re in love, aren’t you?”</p><p>He perks up as Epsilon asks, though the tone sounded rhetorical. “Ya would know, ya know a lot of things. There ain’t a use tryin’ t’ hide it.”</p><p>“Does he know?”</p><p>“Mhm, I told ‘im on the Ferris wheel when he stumbled on his own confession.”</p><p>“Do you know that he loves you, too?”</p><p>“I had a feelin’, when he’s been flirtin’ with me, an’ bein’ a bit of a tease. His earlier confessions were ill-timed, I’ll admit that. Either because zombie brains are jammin’ the reception, or I’m jus’ too tired t’ regard it. Or a bit of both. But it’s out now.”</p><p>“Would you like my advice?” Epsilon waits until Huaso looks up at him, and nods, “Listen to your essence; let that love grow. Who knows, not even the one with a personal vendetta will get between you and Ghost Batter.”</p><p>“I plan to spend more time with ‘im… but I believe I’m in big trouble when I git back home.”</p><p>“Rest assured, Pestilence. You were not missed during your month’s stay here.”</p><p>“I almost wanna ask how that happens.”</p><p>Epsilon gives a low chuckle. “Your boss has been just as preoccupied as you have; he would not have the time to come see how you’ve been doing.”</p><p>“Was there any divine intervention I’m hearin’?”</p><p>“Maybe. Maybe not. That’s for me to know, and for you to find out… maybe.”</p><p>It was as though on cue that the stars started to blink out, one by one, caused by a glowing light breaking on the horizon. “I forgot t’ mention. No alarm clock today, so I can sleep in.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t count your seconds just yet. You are not alone in your bed after all.”</p><p>“Are ya sayin’ Ghost is likely goin’ ta wake me up? Because I still wanna watch the sunrise.”</p><p>“Then let’s watch the sunrise, until your sleep is interrupted.”</p><p>Huaso gets comfortable, feeling the wind rise with the light. He didn’t realize that he closed his eyes to enjoy the breeze after seeing the closest star peek above the clouds. He didn’t realize that he was falling towards the clouds, the cushioning of impact reminding him of a soft, warm body, embracing him lovingly.</p><p>--</p><p>The nuzzle into his neck was what finally got him to break from his dream, blinking his eyelids slowly in the sea of blood.</p><p>Ghost was purring again.</p><p>How could he be mad that his dream was interrupted by a sleeping cutie? Huaso reaches up and carefully combs his claws through the other’s hair, planting a smooch in the fluffy mess when Ghost nuzzles again.</p><p>Of course, this also wakes him up. “Good morning.” he greets sleepily, the purring decreasing in volume some.</p><p>“Mornin’. Did I ruin yer sleep?”</p><p>“Not really…” Ghost gives a stretch, before relaxing again, “What time is it?”</p><p>“Who cares? Not like we have anythin’ going on today.”</p><p>“True…” he hums, nuzzling again.</p><p>Content with that answer, Huaso rubs the other’s back, when his claws catch the fabric as he does so. He could feel the nuzzles cease at this, though one click of his tongue and he can see that Ghost has a smile, albeit a questioning one. “What?”</p><p>“Is that your claws catching, or do you really want me shirtless?”</p><p>“The former, Ghost. But… if it ain’t too much trouble… Can ya ditch the shirt? I’ve been curious about yer muscles for some time now…”</p><p>“Have you? It’s not any trouble at all if that’s the case.”<br/>Keeping his tail wrapped around the inhabitant, Ghost sits up and pulls his shirt off with ease. He then uses one arm to part the curtains just enough to let the morning light flood their room. “Good enough? Or do you need more than sight and sound?”</p><p>Huaso gave a hum, soon sitting up himself. “Stop me if I wind up hurtin’ ya, or do somethin’ y’ain’t comfortable with.”</p><p>“I think you’ll know when that happens.”</p><p>Ghost settles with a smile, the end of his tail twitching as he watches Huaso for a moment.</p><p>Huaso needed to start somewhere. So after a bit of looking, or as much as the lighting and the few echo pings could provide, he starts with the toned stomach. Even with the calcified sugar in the way of his palm and fingers, he could feel both a smooth but firm texture that barely gave under his hands. He can definitely feel the tone as he runs his hands up, slowly. As his hands neared the chest, he could see the echoes, and feel the vibrations of a purr going. Is Ghost enjoying this? Maybe he’s genuinely happy.</p><p>Just then, a knock on the door breaks him from his reverie, causing him to flinch. And just as his thumbs brushed over something sensitive, indicated by a twitch and what sounded like a muffled yelp. They glanced at each other, Ghost blushing, while Huaso felt pressure behind the goggles from a similar state of fluster. Then, Ghost speaks up to whomever knocked on the door.</p><p>“CAN YOU COME BACK LATER?! WE’RE NOT EVEN OUT OF FUCKIN’ BED!” he hollers, adding “For fuck’s sake,” under his breath. Thankfully, the poor room service didn’t open the door at all. He redirected his gaze to the miner’s face, grinning in spite of the blush on his cheeks.</p><p>“We should stop before those insensitive fuckers return to clean this room.”</p><p>~~</p><p>With the tour of Heaven done, and the construction of the amusement park complete, it really was time to end their overstayed welcome. Huaso, despite his poor eyesight, continues to watch out of the tram window as it proceeds towards Workforce 1. “So, it’s clear that ya like me, an’ I like you.”</p><p>“Mhm…” Ghost hums, “If we’re going to be frank; we’re in love.”</p><p>“Then what would that make us?”</p><p>“I dunno… maybe friends with affections, romantic interest? Or, if you want, boyfriends?”</p><p>“Boyfriends… I like that.” Huaso smiles, looking at the purifier lying down on the seats again. “So where do we go from there? I’ll be headin’ back t’ work once we’re outta Heaven.”</p><p>“And I’ll still come and visit you when I have the time.” his tail wags a little, “Didn’t you say you would make a phone that will be able to ignore file rules?”</p><p>“Maybe. I’m still plannin’ on it.”</p><p>The tram slows to a stop, but it’s at a station between the two Workforces. A new face boards the train. It was hard to describe the mask the bright soul wore, but there was no mistaking it for the harbringer. As the stranger passed them by, they handed over a cylinder container. The stranger says nothing, moving to the next car to take a seat out of view.</p><p>Huaso looks at the cylinder, already opening it and looking at the blueprints once he switched his headlamp on. “I might be able to make this a lot sooner than I thought.” he smiles. These were blueprints to making a phone. He looked at where the stranger had gone to sit down, but couldn’t see them anymore. Was it the same soul that helped him in Vesper? He would never know.</p><p>“Hua, are you alright? Where did that come from?”</p><p>Ghost had sat up now, pointing at the package. The tram starts moving again.</p><p>“I’m fine. Though I’m not sure. Maybe some soul wanted to provide help one last time…”</p><p>~~</p><p>Word got around that Huaso and Ghost were leaving Heaven today. Alpha, Omega, and an innocuous balloon were waiting by the gate. After their goodbyes and gratitude for the help with the park, as well as thanks for the visit, the Gods watch as the two make their cautious descent down the rainbow staircase.</p><p>It was then that Omega turned to the balloon. “I know you. You’re not entirely neutral as you claim you are.”</p><p>The balloon, standing in for Epsilon as heard via telepathy, remains where it is. Finally, he says. “I know. And what I’m about to say next, you two can keep it to yourselves. I don’t just say this about anybody; I ship it.”</p><p>Alpha chuckles at this, while Omega gave a trill of disbelief.</p><p>~~</p><p>It is midday.</p><p>When they got off the staircase back onto the grass and soil, the first thing Ghost was able to spot was a big tree. The same one he and his brothers raced towards when they left Heaven in a similar manner. “Can you see that?”</p><p>“I see it, Ghost.” Huaso smiles, looking at the tree in the distance. It’s a beautiful sunny day, so even with the tree out of reach to ping it with an echo he could still see it.</p><p>“Want to sprint up to it?”</p><p>“I guess, but my runnin’ ain’t the best.”</p><p>“All you can do is try. Anyway, the last imbecile is a Rotting Spectre!”</p><p>“I resent that!” Huaso barks, chasing after a laughing Ghost Batter as he flies towards the tree. It ended with the two crashing into each other with a hug, laughing as they rolled to a stop by the trunk.</p><p>“Love you~”</p><p>“Love ya too~”</p><p>At this proximity, Huaso can see the other smile in spite of the murk of blood. He could almost kiss him right here.<br/>Ah, what the heck? Why should he hesitate? He smooches the purifier wholeheartedly. And he is momentarily surprised when Ghost reciprocates. They were giggling when the kiss broke. What a sour, sorry state of existence they were living in, but at least they have each other to share the pain of sadness as well as the treasures of joy.</p><p>A flutter of paper hadn’t gone unnoticed by the miner, picking up on its echo in the branches. “Ghost? What’s that up in the tree?”</p><p>“What’s what?” Ghost asks, soon able to hear it as he uncoils himself from the miner. Sitting up, he was soon able to spot it.</p><p>
  <em> ‘No way! Are you fuckin’ serious?! HELL YEAH!!!’ </em>
</p><p>In another second, he’s up in the tree, almost stoked that he had found <em> yet another </em> doujinshi of PoB. Another copy he doesn’t own yet!</p><p>“Ghost, what is it?”</p><p>“Just something stupid, don’t worry about it!”</p><p>Maybe it’s none of Huaso’s business. But at some point, he’s going to make it so.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for reading! :D</p><p>A short but sweet (and arguably bittersweet) ending to this fict, but there are more works in progress. I must warn you now, that the next leg into their adventure is, for the most part, going to be -ahem- mature.<br/>If that's not your cup of tea, or if you're below the legal age, you might want to log out and give it a miss. Otherwise, I will take it to Privatter if I get enough complaints. Writing such content solo is new to me... -w- ;;</p><p>I want to thank those who read with me and help me shape this fict into what it is. You know who you are!</p><p>Final question; how many Easter Eggs did you pick up on as you read through, and what are they?</p><p>TedizStalker out~! :'D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>